


Break the Barrier

by neutrinobomb



Series: Of Lariats and Love [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Country & Western, Cowboy Hats, Cowboy!AU, Gay, Gay Cowboys, Get Together, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Rodeo Competitions, cow birth, rodeo!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrinobomb/pseuds/neutrinobomb
Summary: James Norrington had always steered away from trouble, had that idea drilled into him by his father. Jack Sparrow had always meant trouble to him but a summer on the rodeo circuit may bring those walls crumbling down hard.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: Of Lariats and Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076039
Kudos: 4





	1. Every Other Memory is You

James’ phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced around his office to make sure no one needed him before pulling it out to check the notification.

It turned out to be a tweet he was tagged in by a work associate, Theodore.

_Hey @StraightArrowRanchJames did you see this article from your hometown?_

An article link was attached and James clicked it. He was taken to his hometown newspaper’s website and the headline was big and bold and right in his face.

**Local Alum Donates $500,000 to Arts Department**

The picture under the headline was what finally paused his breath in his throat. He knew that face. Those eyes were exactly the same as all those years ago.

“Jack…”

His first encounter with Jack Sparrow had been when he entered junior high school. The first day of school had been hectic and he and a friend had managed to run into a group of sophomores. Literally ran into. Jack had turned to see what had hit him and he smirked at the two boys.

_“Best run before we find yer teacher first.”_

It wasn’t until they were safely in class that James had realized that it was clearly a taunt. There was no way a sophmore would have anything to say about him, a sixth grader, to a teacher that would get him in trouble on the first day of school.

But he had always hated the idea of trouble.

He would run into Jack periodically on campus but it was more likely that he would _hear_ about him. A very smart kid who had a mouth just as smart on him. His antics spread even though the junior high classes rarely saw any of the high school students.

They met again his eight grade year when their coach took the soon-to-be freshmen to watch a high school football practice.

_“You’re coming up and our seniors, our leaders, are leaving. The way you are on the junior high team. Listen and learn from these seniors before they leave and to the ones that will take their place.”_

James had watched eagerly. It was clear that the older boys played better. There was one player, a running back, who seemed to be excelling at his position.

It wasn’t until their helmets were removed that James realized it was Jack. He hadn’t realized that the class clown was also one of the best players they had.

_“Look at the fishies! Juniors, ye better get them field ready quickly next summer! Me and me crew don’t want to come back to watch a floundering team!”_

So much laughter. Jack was clearly loved by his classmates.

But James had smelled trouble on him and had been glad to see him off at the end of year athletic banquet.

Trouble.

Four years without that trouble looming somewhere in the hallways and athletic fields except for a few whispers here and there when someone else tried to be the class clown Jack had been.

Trouble.

A trouble that did not follow him to Wharton.

Oh but then he had listened to his father and went home for the summer. Leave Philadelphia for a summer back in Texas on the near two-hundred-year-old ranch.

Back into the waiting arms of trouble.

James stood from his desk quickly and grabbed his briefcase and paperwork. He left his office quickly with a quick shout over his shoulder for his secretary to let everyone know he was going on vacation for a week.


	2. Baby I'm In

James mouthed along with the music as he sped down the backroads. He was going a bit faster than he should but his Range Rover handled it very well. It wasn’t the same as the bimmer he drove in Philadelphia but these roads would eat that car alive.

The first gate for Straight Arrow Ranch popped up on the horizon and he smiled softly. As much as he had been eager to get away for a few years with college, there was something about coming home. This is where his family had been for nearly two hundred years! He was connected to the land within those fences.

He slowed a little as he crossed into the ranch territory proper. Everything looked the same as when he left it last August. A few new heads of cattle and horses but other than that things looked exactly the same.

A secondary fence was approaching and just beyond it was the large ranch house. He pressed an opener button on his visor and the gate slowly swung open to let him up the drive.

James parked near the front porch and opened the trunk. As he was pulling out his luggage, he heard _that_ voice.

“Lookit the young master! Back for the summer, ooh, and with a fancy coffee to boot. Didn’t think to grab one for me, eh?”

James’ eyes widened and he spun on his heel. There he was. Long black hair pulled back in a ponytail under his hat, skin tanned from the sun, and sitting astride a jet black horse as if he had been born to do so.

“Ah…what the _hell_ are you doing here?”

“Oh no, it’s okay, I didn’t actually want any of your floofy coffee.”

James huffed and went back to grabbing his luggage. He had signed up for two summer courses and he ended up with more stuff than he had originally planned.

“You didn’t answer my question, Sparrow.”

“Mr. Sparrow, I think. I am twenty-three now, young master Norrington,” Jack said with a little put upon accent at the end.

“ _Mr_. Sparrow! Answer the question.”

“I’ve been here since ye left. Mr. Norrington needed another hand and I needed a sponsor.”

“A sponsor?”

Jack grinned and opened his mouth to explain but he was cut off by a booming voice from the front porch.

“James, my boy!”

James looked back just in time for his father to pull him into a quick, though extremely firm, hug.

“I got worried when you didn’t call but I see you just needed a bit of recharge time after your flight,” Lawrence said with a nod to the coffee in his son’s hand.

“Yes,” James said quickly. “Yes, I did. I’m sorry I didn’t call, father. I certainly should have.”

“Well come in, come in. We have a dinner party tonight and I need you in top form!”

James sighed at his father’s back and slung his satchel over his shoulder while his free hand took his luggage. He followed him up to the house though he paused on the porch to look back at Jack.

The older man had already turned away and was galloping back out to the fields.

“James!”

He hurried inside and met his father at the foot of the stairs.

“Why is he here?”

“Who? Oh! That Sparrow boy?” James nodded. “That’s a bit of a story.”

“Believe me, I’ve got time,” James muttered.

“His father came to me not long after your graduation to discuss a business agreement. He has a shipping company out of Corpus and a bar in Port A. We reached an agreement about better shipping rates for our products and in return Straight Arrow Ranch would be a sponsor for Jack on the rodeo circuit.”

“What?!”

“Yes, did you not know? Sparrow’s a steer wrestler and tie-down roper. He did some high school level events during the summers and apparently decided to keep going. His father’s ponying up most of the money, of course, and then there’s his earnings but he needed another sponsor to allow him to seek out events further out. Our saddle shop will be providing a discounted set of tack as well as advertisement for his trailer.”

James frowned and looked towards the front windows to see if he could catch a glimpse of that pitch black horse.

“I have a proposition for you but I think its best we wait to discuss that over dinner. Go on up to your room and freshen up.”

“Yes, father.”

James hurried upstairs, as best he could, and went straight to his old bedroom. The room was exactly as he left it but it was clear that someone had been in to clean and freshen up. The windows were up so a breeze could come in through the screens.

He set his luggage on his bed and crossed quickly to the windows.

The ranch was a hub of activity during the summer. There were calves to corral, brand, and vaccinate, summer hunts to organize to moderate the wild hogs and javelinas, and hay to cut and bale. From what he could see (the ranch was truly expansive), Jack and his horse were nowhere to be seen.

Trouble.

James shook his head and spun on his heel to grab his toiletry bag. While he had nice accommodations in Philadelphia, he hadn’t been able to truly treat his skin and hair properly since he left home. He was going to enjoy a spa day and put Jack from his mind.

James frowned as he looked through his clothing. All his father had said was that there was a dinner party that night. Usually that meant they were hosting business associates and he needed a suit. But that hadn’t been discussed. It clearly wasn’t something where a t-shirt would be appropriate though.

He huffed and finally chose dark jeans with a button up and vest. At least it would be easy to adjust if it turned out he was either over-dressed or under-dressed.

The doorbell rang as he was finishing his meticulous adjustments in his mirror. He gave himself one last check as the future face of Straight Arrow Ranch and headed downstairs.

“Ah, Edward! Good to see you again.”

James paused at the foot of the stairs and he made a soft noise at the man his father was greeting. His black hair was a bit wilder than his son’s and his face more lined from age and sun but it was clear who he was.

“Thank you for the invitation. It’s always nice to get a break from work.”

Lawrence led him into the dining room and James paused for a moment to really collect himself. If Edward was here then it was likely that Jack was going to be a part of this dinner party.

Trouble.

“Jesus Christ,” James muttered, looking at himself in a foyer mirror. “Collect yourself. He’s a mouthy bastard and he loves seeing people riled up.”

“Talking to yerself?”

James started and looked to see Jack just entering the house.

“Does it matter?”

“Might make me change me mind on what yer father’s going to propose.”

James raised an eyebrow but Jack was already sauntering into the dining room. He groaned and followed.

“And here’s our boys,” Edward greeted them as they entered. He seemed to be watching James closely as he took his usual spot by his father’s right.

“James, this is Edward Teague. Owner of Teague Shipping Industries and the Swallow and Sparrow bar. Edward, this is my son, James.”

James inclined his head to the older man.

“It’s nice to finally get to meet you. Your father talks a lot about you. Quite proud of you, son. Are you aware?”

James swallowed hard and nodded, glancing to his father for a moment.

“I am, sir. And it has always been a spot of pride for me, as well, to reflect well on my family and our business.”

Edward smirked softly, the action nearly hidden by his beard.

Before anything else could be said, the housekeeper brought out the main dish under a cloche that was shaped like a resting doe. She lifted the ornate cloche to reveal a platter of steaks and Lawrence praised their cook before dismissing her.

James was glad to busy himself with preparing his plate. He felt like he was the only one there who didn’t know what was going on and he didn’t like it. Ever since he could walk and talk, he had been trained in everything to know about the ranch and the whole business. Nothing had been kept a secret from him.

He glanced at Jack and narrowed his eyes.

His fault.

James managed to keep himself out of most of the dinner conversation. Lawrence and Edward seemed to have done this plenty of times enough to be comfortable. He spoke up when addressed but otherwise just ate his food.

Oddly enough, so did Jack.

It wasn’t until the main meal was cleared away and dessert brought out that the proposal that had been hinted at was finally brought up.

“So, Jack, how has the rodeo circuit been going?”

“It’s good. Denver was tough but Houston and Oklahoma went really well,” Jack said, sticking his fork in his slice of tres leches a little too eagerly.

“That’s wonderful to hear. I know the summer has some more…distant rodeos, yes?” Jack nodded and Lawrence looked at James. “Places where our name is not quite as well known. I think it would boost Jack’s sponsorship to send a representative with him.”

James raised a brow at that.

“A representative?”

“Yes. Straight Arrow Ranch is very well known around Texas but in Nevada, Wyoming, or Canada we’re rarely mentioned. We need to change that for our business needs.”

“But me?”

“Who else would I send?” Lawrence asked, a fire in his eyes that signaled to James he was near a line. “It needs to be someone who intimately knows the business. Not just some hand who only knows our cattle or our cotton.”

James swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Then I think it is decided. Edward?”

“Yep. I think the two will make a great PR pair on the road. Provided Jackie does as he’s supposed to.”

Jack glanced at his father.

“Course.”

Jack had managed to escape the after-dinner talk faster than James did. As soon as he could, though, he went searching for the older man. Jack had clearly gotten him into this mess and he wanted to give him a piece of his mind.

He found Jack on the back porch smoking and watching the sun set over the ranch. It caused him to pause in the doorway because the sight was so different from the brashness he was used to seeing.

“…Ye coming out or not? Yer dad’s not one to tolerate a high A/C bill.”

James huffed and pulled the door to behind him. He strode over to Jack’s side and leaned against the porch railing.

“…What the fuck have you dragged me into?”

“Ooh, language. I’m sure daddy didn’t raise ye to do that,” Jack chuckled around his cigarette.

“Answer the question.”

“I didn’t drag you into shit, Norrington. Me dad and yer dad apparently like to use their kids as pawns. Take it up with them.” Jack faced him and raised a brow. “Though I doubt ye’ve got the balls to do that.”

“Shut up.”

James saw the pack of cigarettes on the railing and he plucked one out. He ignored Jack’s complaints and eagerly lit it.

“…Bet yer dad doesn’t know about that, does he?”

“He prefers cigars,” James murmured on an exhale. “Even sells rosewood humidors and leather cigar cases out of the saddle shop.”

Jack snorted and shook his head.

“I’ve been trying to figure this out…” James made a soft noise of question. “Why do you hate me so much? We’ve barely talked.”

“I…” James frowned and tapped his cigarette. “I always saw you as…trouble.” He saw Jack smirking and he huffed. “Don’t go getting an ego over that. I was eleven when I made that decision.”

“Aww, little James so scared of trouble,” Jack chuckled although he tapered off when he noticed James’ face. He swallowed hard and put out his cigarette. “…I’m sorry. I suppose with that,” he nodded towards the house, “you had good reason to be.”

James nodded as he took a long drag.

“I did. But…I can agree to not be hostile and be open to this work partnership while we’re on the road.”

Jack held his hand out and James regarded it for a moment before he shook it.

“I think I might grow to like this deal, Norrington.”


	3. Pressing Pause on My Heartbeat

James muttered to himself as he tried to get comfortable in the truck. It was large enough but he was trying to study while it tackled the New Mexico highways. His legs kept bouncing from where he had braced his feet against the dashboard and he soon closed his book with a loud snap.

“Are you trying to hit every pothole on this damn road?!”

“You try hauling a horse trailer through a construction zone,” Jack countered, never taking his eyes off the road.

James growled but settled back in his seat. It was no use arguing with each other about this. It wasn’t Jack’s fault that New Mexico was updating their interstate highways.

“…We’ll be in Tucson soon. I think we best take an early day and make sure Black Pearl handled all this okay.”

James knew they had built in time for a delay but it already felt like they were doing something _wrong_. And if they made the wrong decisions it would bring trouble and trouble would mean-.

“James.”

James took a sharp breath and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, Tucson.”

Jack glanced at him but fell back into silence to deal with the construction. It finally ended and they were back on smooth highway.

James managed to get back into his studying and he barely noticed the time melting away until the truck came to a stop outside a motel and rv park. He blinked and looked over at Jack who was leaning into the window.

“I haven’t seen about a room yet for yerself. Thought I’d check Pearl first and then see about food.”

“Yeah…yeah that sounds like a good plan. How long was I…?”

Jack chuckled.

“Just enough for me to get parked and stretch a little.”

James relaxed and nodded. He let Jack head towards the trailer before he got out to stretch. He groaned at the heat wave and shut the door a little harder than intended.

“James?”

“It’s fucking hot.”

He heard Jack bust out laughing and his cheeks heated up in a way that had nothing to do with the way the temperature was clearly ten degrees higher than home.

“Ye’ve been away from Texas too long. At least this is a dry heat.”

“Ooh, yay, so much better. Either I feel like the _air_ is sweating _onto_ me or I feel like a hairdryer is in my face.” James huffed and leaned against the trailer although he quickly leapt up straight with a yelp.

Jack shook his head and straightened from where he was checking the trailer tires. He grabbed his hat by the crown and dropped it onto James’ head. It was a smidge too large and fell a bit too low, almost to his eyebrows.

“Better shade that face or yer gonna be quite a sight in Reno.”

James felt his blush deepen and he fell silent as he watched Jack work to check that the trailer had survived the awful construction. Once Jack was sure of that, he rose to open the side door so he could check his horse.

“Ah, my beautiful Pearl,” he cooed and James smiled softly. He leaned into the trailer a little to watch the way Jack absolutely spoiled his horse.

“Oh, I know, that road was awful. But ye’re a strong horse, right? Ye didn’t lose yer beautiful farrier work, right? There’s some people that’d have my head if that work is already ruined.”

James chuckled softly. Even though he knew his father would rain hell down if they already had to replace the shoes, the way Jack was talking was really sweet. It managed to make abject terror sound cutesy, for a moment.

“All right!” James started and straightened. “She’s just fine and I can fire up the A/C to run while I go see about some food.”

“What’ll I do?”

“Well we can’t both leave or someone’s gonna wonder about her. Don’t want anyone to think I’d be mistreating me Pearl, right? Take some study time while everything’s calm.”

James nodded and grabbed his book from the truck. Before he stepped into the trailer, he pointed at Jack.

“I better not find a single onion anywhere near my food!”

Jack lifted a hand in recognition and continued his way out of the parking lot.

James settled onto the sofa in the living area of the trailer and propped his book open again. He hoped the motel had a good internet connection so he could try to get ahead on this week.

Jack returned nearly an hour later with a large bag and two drinks. He managed to open the trailer door and sauntered inside.

“Burritos and chips and salsa!”

James narrowed his eyes as he shut his book.

“If I find one onion-”

“Don’t worry! I heard ye the first time. Yer’s won’t have a single bit of onion in it.” Jack passed him his drink and then carefully dug out the chips and salsa and then the burritos. He read the labels before passing one over to James. “There: beef, beans, and cheese. I know there’s not much Tex-Mex up in Philadelphia so this should ease ye back in.”

James snorted as he unwrapped the warm burrito.

“I was raised on this kind of stuff, I think I’ll be fine even if I am a year off.”

Jack grinned and nudged the chips and salsa over to him.

“Ye think so?”

James eyed the salsa warily. Every place, every family, every person made their salsa differently and he had never had any from Arizona. But he also was not about to get called out on a bluff. He sighed and grabbed a chip and dipped it in the salsa.

“Oh, let’s have a better dip than that.”

James glared at Jack but dutifully dipped the chip better. He popped it in his mouth before he could rethink this dumb decision.

It was a slow burn. It crept up from the back of his tongue along the sides to the front. He could feel his face heating a little but he wasn’t deterred from the salsa. He actually grabbed another chip and smirked when he saw Jack’s eyes widen.

“Like I said,” he croaked out, “raised on this stuff.”

Jack laughed and James found himself wishing he could bottle that sound.


	4. Ride For Your Money

“Never been to Reno before, huh?” Jack asked, watching the distant cattle drive that was finishing up.

“No,” James breathed out.

“Yeah, this rodeo’s a little intense despite its size. Even got a wild pony thing for the little’uns.”

James smiled softly as he took it all in. It felt like everything around him was vibrating with energy. He could see what the draw was for everyone in attendance.

“Come on. We gotta make sure our paperwork’s on the up and up and then we can do some schmoozing for SAR.”

James reluctantly turned away from the enticing fair grounds to walk back to the competitors’ area where they had parked their truck and trailer.

“SAR?”

“The ranch. So much easier than trying to always say “Straight Arrow Ranch”.” Jack chuckled and nodded towards the rather large applique of the ranch brand on his trailer. “Not that it’s not accurately descriptive.”

The brand was an N with an arrow through it horizontally. James had known that brand before he knew how to write his own name. He wore it on his clothing more than any other label. He eyed it as Jack grabbed his copy of the paperwork and a different hat.

“…Where the fuck was that?”

“Gotta have a spare hat. Black is more formal looking but that cream one? That’s me riding hat.”

James blushed and glanced at the aforementioned hat. He still vividly remembered the way Jack had set it on his head two days prior.

Jack smirked softly but he quickly schooled his expression.

“Come on. Let’s go make sure they didn’t blackball me.”

James raised a brow but fell into step with Jack as they headed to the competitor’s entrance.

“Do I want to know why that might even be a problem?”

“Eh I’ve had some personality clashes,” Jack said softly as they neared the entrance and a gathered group of rodeo employees and other competitors.

A woman waved them over as they approached and Jack changed their course a little to take the copy of his paperwork up to her. James relaxed as she verified everything, including the entry fee, and he almost felt he had been lulled into it when the calm was broken by a loud voice.

“Hey, the prodigy’s back!”

Jack sighed but he kept his focus on the nice employee to finish up.

James glanced at his face and then looked back to see who had said something. He found a cowboy a few years older than Jack. He shared a passing resemblance to Wild Bill Hickok although missing the moustache and total appearance not as well kept.

“Are ya entered into two events again, Jackie? Ready to show us up?”

Jack took a breath before he turned, a smirk plastered on his face. James noticed that the prankster mirth it conveyed didn’t reach his eyes.

“Aye, I am, Hector. If I can do both of them well I better take the chance to improve me odds at winning.”

“I’d say ya were tryin’ to give the sport a bad name if I hadn’t actually seen ya compete,” Barbossa grumbled. He noticed James standing behind Jack and he smirked. “Finally out from under your dad’s thumb? Ya think it wise?”

Jack saw where Hector’s gaze had gone and he shifted a bit to block James a bit more.

“I got a sponsor so now I’m saddled with a representative. Gotta play the business game if I want to ride. But ye know about that.”

Hector’s eyes narrowed.

“…Stay away from me and my team,” he growled before he turned and headed into the event center.

James made a soft noise as Jack turned back to the employees to apologize. When Jack had said “personality clashes” he had thought it was more _from_ Jack than _towards_ Jack. And what in the world had Hector meant by the quip about Jack’s dad?

“Come on, James! We gotta go look pretty for SAR!”

James started and came back to himself. Jack was already heading inside and he scrambled after him.

“Hey! You can’t just leave me!”

“You’re the rep!”

“And you’re the older one!”

Jack chuckled and slowed a half-step so James could catch up.

“Oh ye are definitely going to need a bit more self-confidence for this.”

James huffed and glared at Jack. He was still a half-step behind him so that he wouldn’t end up losing his way inside the event center.

“I’ve been well-trained to take over Straight Arrow Ranch, Sparrow. Rodeos were not on the agenda before this.”

Jack rolled his eyes but he allowed himself to relax a bit from the encounter with Barbossa to better lead James through the evening.

“Ye better have a good schmooze game.”

James made his way up to the VIP box and he felt strangely exposed. The night before had gone well as most of the conversations were about seeing familiar faces again and being eager for the competition to begin. There were a few moments where he was able to schmooze for the ranch but it felt more like a garden party.

Now he was alone and he would be in an enclosed space for at least three hours. He couldn’t believe it but he really wished Jack wasn’t a contestant so they could do this together.

Inside the box was already about thirty people: owners, sponsors, and rich fans. Most were mingling but a few were perusing the buffet or looking out of the windows to watch the finishing preparations for the arena’s evening events.

“Ah, James, was it?”

James started and looked over at an older man he had met last night. He smiled softly, grateful for something familiar, and nodded.

“Yes, sir. Swann, was it?”

Weatherby nodded and led James over to a high-top table. A passing worker checked if they wanted any alcohol and they both got local craft beers to try. James raised a brow when they left that he hadn’t been carded. VIP perks, clearly.

“You said last night you’re out of Florida?”

“Ah, yes, yes, I am. I own a cattle ranch, Swann Cattle. We only just started breeding and training bucking bulls here in the last generation. It was a passion project of my father’s and I’ve gladly continued it.”

James nodded towards the arena.

“So you’re watching the other half of the competition than most people.”

Weatherby chuckled and lifted his beer.

“Mostly. I do keep an eye out for talent amongst the riders though. Gotta have someone with riding knowledge to help with the training, after all.” He glanced at James. “I see you’re sponsoring Sparrow.”

James swallowed hard and nodded, hold tightening on his beer.

“Yes. Passion project of my father’s.”

Weatherby nodded and looked over at a young girl who was talking animatedly with another ranch owner.

Before he could comment, the evening’s announcers came over the PA system. The opening ceremony would be starting soon.

“Well, I’d best go collect Elizabeth. She likes to sit out on the VIP deck.”

James watched him go and he felt that anxiety creep back in. He went over to the buffet to grab a plate of empanadas, brisket and sausage, mashed potatoes, and green beans. If he was going to be alone in the VIP area then he was going to provide himself a built in distraction from forced conversation.

He took his spot by the high-top again and nibbled on an empanada, listening to the talk over the sound system. The announcers were great personalities that were fun to listen to as they led the opening ceremony with thanks to Reno, sponsors, and the competitors. There was a pause and James sighed as he set his food down.

The lights in the arena dimmed while two spotlights came on. One shone on a young woman and another was at the end of the arena to track a young girl on a horse who carried the flag.

James fought the urge to just eat through the anthem and the prayer. He didn’t want to appear callous towards the good-wishes of the crowd to the safety of the riders and the animals but…he forgot how grating it could be.

Finally the music kicked in to signal the real start of the rodeo and pump the crowd up. It sounded like an older country singer his dad listened to. Gill? It certainly wasn’t Strait.

James watched the bareback event with mild interest as he ate. His draw was at the other end of the arena and he had time before Jack would compete. Might as well try to enjoy the sport. Thankfully, the food was absolutely delicious. Hopefully the other nights would have a similar buffet.

The focus shifted to the other end of the arena after the bareback riders and James got to his feet. If he was right, and a moment later the announcers proved he was, this was steer wrestling: Jack’s first event.

He made his way out to the VIP deck and managed to get a spot on the edge that let him see the entire arena floor. Each rider that made it onto the scoreboard drove his worry up. But there were also a few that earned penalties. If Jack was as good as he made himself out to be…

“Come on, Jack,” he whispered.

“You’re the one sponsoring Sparrow?” a voice from the VIP crowd asked.

James didn’t bother to search out who it was and just answered in the affirmative.

“We considered sponsoring, Sparrow. Would love to have him. He’s an amazing athlete. But-”

James didn’t hear what had put the mystery voice off of sponsoring Jack because his name was announced as the next rider and it was clear he was a fan favorite.

He held tightly to the railing as he watched the steer start, praying Jack didn’t break the barrier. Black Pearl looked so elegant under the lights as Jack expertly steered her galloping steps after the steer with a hazer on the other side to keep the calf going exactly where he wanted. Jack leaned over and grasped the steer’s horns and it seemed to only take a second for him to be off of Pearl and bringing the steer down to the ground.

James let out the breath he was holding when both Jack and the steer got up and were able to walk away. His eyes flicked up to the scoreboard and he grinned.

“Five seconds,” he breathed out. “Top place.”

The last few riders were nowhere near that time and James felt a lot of his anxiety over the event melt away. If this was how Jack performed, then this sponsorship should be smooth sailing.

He had time to relax before that night’s tie-down roping event and he gladly went back inside the box for another beer.


	5. Welcome, Now, Say Goodbye-Good Men Will Be Sacrificed

By the end of the Reno Rodeo, Jack was really starting to feel the sport. His right side had a lovely spray of bruises and he had gained a few scrapes on his hands and face.

But he felt so exhilarated at the same time.

James raised a brow at the manic energy before him as Jack tended to his bruising and scrapes. He was once again curled up on the little sofa in the trailer’s living quarters as he had hoped to get an hour or so of studying done before bed. It had quickly turned distracting when Jack came in, unable to really stand still, and had stripped his shirt off.

“…Is it always like that?”

Jack made a soft noise and looked back at James over his shoulder.

“Eh…it depends. Not all rodeos are this long or they alternate events if it’s really large. It’s been worse though. I had a steer that just did not want to go down last year and I got some wild bruising from that one.”

James swallowed hard and his gaze flicked back down to Jack’s side. The tanned, muscled abdomen had a motley of bruises and he could feel the ache as if it were his own.

“How’s the studying? Do ye need to take the truck and go find a motel parking lot to steal some internet?”

James looked back up at Jack’s face hurriedly. He could feel heat rising on his face and he swallowed hard.

“Ah…actually, yes. I don’t want to fall behind.”

Jack tossed him the keys and he fumbled to catch them.

“I’d hate to be the reason ye flunk out of that fancy college yer dad sent ye to. Take however long ye need but don’t go banging around when ye come back. I need me beauty sleep for tomorrow’s drive.”

James rolled his eyes and put his book back in his bag.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll shut the metal door as quietly as physically possible.”

“Good man.”

James tried to leave the trailer like he wasn’t having a mini freak out inside. He double checked that Jack hadn’t gone ahead and hitched the trailer before he got into the truck.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he muttered to himself, taking a moment before he turned the engine over to head more into town to a motel he had nicked internet from that first night in Reno.

James parked near the motel so he had a bit more light than just his laptop. He got comfortable, as best he could, and tapped into their internet. It would be slow going and he did not need the down time where he would be able to think.

But he had it and think he did.

Over the past five days he had improved in his abilities to talk with other sponsors and owners. He had managed to hand out nearly one hundred business cards for possible future business connections for Straight Arrow Ranch. He had gotten to meet other ranchers and their livestock (including a very sweet bull named Dreadnought that showed no aggression or a hint of bucking until in his chute).

But the past five days had also kept James in close quarters with Jack and he was starting to be able to put a name to that feeling of trouble he had felt all those years ago. He found Jack attractive and that was certainly trouble for him as the heir of Straight Arrow Ranch.

“Come on,” he muttered, “load please.”

The page finally loaded and he started turning in his weekly assignments. With how tenuous the connection was, his entire focus was on his laptop and he didn’t notice someone approaching the truck until they knocked on the window.

James jumped and looked up with wide eyes at the person outside the truck. It took a few moments for him to realize it wasn’t the police or motel staff. His eyes narrowed, heart slowing from its pounding, when he realized it was Barbossa. He lowered the window just enough for the other man to be able to speak but not reach through.

“…What the _hell_ was that?!”

“Not really my fault ya were so focused on yer laptop.” Hector snorted and leaned against the truck.

“What the fuck do you want, Barbossa? Do you routinely go sneaking around parking lots? You do realize Jack and I are from Texas and there is a rifle in this truck, right?”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down,” Hector said as he took a step back from the truck and raised his hands. “I just wanted to talk.”

“Then get talking or start walking,” James ground out.

“Just wanted to give you some information on Jack.” Hector sighed. “Look, he’s always competed with his dad as his watcher. He had a habit of showing up to events hungover with a nasty bruise on his face from said daddy. I’m gonna guess that part wasn’t mentioned when he got his sponsorship.”

James kept his face schooled despite the damning new information. It was a trick he had learned a long time ago.

“Just…be careful, huh? I’ve seen riders with difficult personal lives tarnish great sponsors. If you’re going to be the one inheriting that ranch…” Hector shrugged and stepped back. “Manage him well and everything will be amazing.”

James dropped his gaze to his laptop as he let the words shift through his head. He vaguely noticed Barbossa heading back to his own truck but he didn’t call after him.

He didn’t know if the problems between Hector and Jack was because of something Hector had done or something Jack had done. It still wasn’t clear. There was a story there. He also knew that Jack didn’t quite get along with his father. There was definitely a story there.

Really, most of Jack was a hidden story to James.

And until he knew more, he was going to take Hector’s words with a grain of salt. Since he couldn’t tell who had started the sniping at each other, he would take the information and sit on it.

His laptop pinged to let him know his essay had uploaded.

James sighed and thunked his head back against the window.

“Finally…”

“So,” James started, looking out of the window at the Midwestern landscape.

Jack glanced over when he didn’t follow up with anything. They had been on the road for a couple of days after swinging from Reno to a smaller rodeo in Kansas. Now they were finally on the way to Calgary.

“So…what, James?”

“…Pass me a cigarette.”

Jack snorted and dug his pack out of his jacket pocket. He tossed it and his lighter onto James’ lap.

“Roll the window down.”

James rolled his eyes as he settled the cigarette in his mouth. He put the window down halfway as he lit it, making sure to blow the smoke outside the truck.

He sighed and let the nicotine settle him.

Nasty habit.

“You’re an amazing athlete, Jack,” he said softly, giving in to his attraction a little bit.

Jack made a soft noise and glanced at James. That didn’t sound like he was trying to fluff him up. That sounded like a real compliment.

“…Thank ye.”

“Of course. I pride myself on honesty.” James took another drag on the cigarette. “…What’s the deal with you and your dad?” he finally asked, though it came out just a bit louder than a whisper.

Jack raised a brow and he let out a little chuckle.

“Well…I guess being away from your dad has got you finding your balls.”

“Jack,” James huffed.

“All right, all right.” Jack sighed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “…Ye noticed we don’t have the same last name. He never married me mom. She manages the bar. He had named it in part after her but…” he shrugged, “never thought to actually marry her.”

“But he’s always been in your life?”

“Off and on. Me mom did her best but when he made the offer when I was thirteen to take me in and raise me she felt it best.”

James made a soft noise at the look that crossed Jack’s face.

“And it wasn’t.”

“Oh, financially it was. Never wanted for anything with him. But that meant completely playing by his rules.” Jack smirked softly. “Me sense of humor got a lot better after I moved in with him.”

James frowned but then it clicked. Humor was his coping mechanism. After living with one authoritarian, of course Jack would push back against other authorities with humor and test the limits.

“Humor’s not the only way to cope though, is it?” James asked softly. He took one final drag of the cigarette and tossed the butt out of the window.

Jack swallowed hard and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“…I had me first beer a few months after I moved in with him. It was at a football party and one of the seniors offered it to me.”

“Same thing happened to me,” James admitted.

“What? I thought I trained those boys better,” Jack said in mock outrage that made James smiled softly.

“Yeah, I remember that little speech about the fishies.” He shrugged. “I tried the beer and it became a party thing for me. It was a way to signal that I was away from my father for some time.”

Jack smiled sadly and nodded.

“I know the feeling. I just…I took it a little bit harder than you. It got to the point I would have something before a football game. Me coach found out and came to me but he also went to me dad. He came down hard.”

“So any time you could get away…?” Jack nodded and James sighed softly. “Then I’m going to need you to make an agreement with me.”

Jack raised a brow at that.

“I want to be a good friend but I’m also partly a boss. So I need an agreement that on the road, you don’t get blackout drunk. And at events, if we go out at night, I need you to agree to not get drunk. I won’t have you losing your fans and fame, or my dignity as the face of your sponsor, because you become an alcoholic.”

“Ye have me word, James, I will not go crazy with alcohol during this summer. Not with ye and Pearl in me hands.”

James blushed but he smiled softly. He rather liked the idea of being in Jack’s hands.

“Oh, before we get to the Stampede we have got to get ye a proper hat. I can’t believe ye don’t already own one.”

“Hey, I do!”

“And ye didn’t bring it to rodeos because…?”

James opened his mouth but he didn’t quite have an answer.

“Hah, see-”

“Because I was too dumbfounded at having to take care of you for a summer,” James countered quickly with a grin.

Jack’s eyes widened and he put a hand over his heart.

“I am _wounded_ , young Mister Norrington. Wounded!”


	6. I'm Slowly Losing Hold of Everything I've Got

James saw Barbossa at Calgary but he kept himself distant from the other cowboy. He was focused on promoting the ranch since they were in Canada. Jack could deal with the other man if he tried something.

James’ schmoozing was eased by the superb way Jack performed. Each night he rode he was either top of the board or second with a very close time. He also knew how to play the crowd which was a skill not all the cowboys had.

Jack’s scores managed to get him not only a few individual night awards but the top place at the very end of the rodeo with a very nice purse for his two events.

“Freshen up, Jamie! I got a surprise for ye!”

James raised a brow as they headed back to the trailer. Black Pearl was walking alongside them tiredly and he knew Jack was going to spend quite a bit of time pampering her before she would be bedded down.

“I don’t know how I should feel about the idea of you having a surprise for me.”

“Just trust me, okay?”

James opened the stock door for Pearl and he grinned as Jack led her inside the trailer.

“Fine. I’ll go freshen up while you spoil her. Ooh, maybe I can use all the hot water in my shower.”

Jack smirked at James over his shoulder.

“Please, feel free.”

James’ cheeks still heated up but the grin he flashed Jack didn’t waiver. He shut the stock door and hurried around the trailer to the living quarters.

Despite his teasing, he took a quick shower in the cramped space. He was much more interested in figuring out what he was wearing than relaxing under the hot water. Jack hadn’t told him what the surprise was but he figured that the sport coat ensemble he had been wearing was not the dress code.

He had just finished buttoning his shirt when the door opened. He looked over at Jack and saw him raise a brow and grin.

“Ye know, blue really is yer color.”

James snorted and sat down so he could pull his boots on.

“Stop being a flirt and go take a shower. You smell like a barn.”

“An attractive barn?”

“If I agree, will you get in the shower faster?”

Jack smirked but he ducked into the tiny bathroom to give James a break from the teasing and flirting.

James stepped out of the trailer. He busied himself with double-checking their hookups and the truck over. It was also just a way to get a bit of air. This surprise was feeling a bit like a date and he was having to get a handle on himself.

He had warred with himself since junior high about what he wanted and what his father told him he would have. Letting himself be even open to a single fun night with Jack was huge and it was throwing him off.

He heard the trailer door open and shut and he looked up at Jack. He had changed into a black and red button-up and fresh, clean, dark wash jeans. He had pulled his hair back once more and was settling his hat on his head.

“All right! Let’s get going before everyone else has the same idea.”

James made a soft noise as he made his way over to the passenger side of the truck.

“Uh, and where exactly are we going?”

“Ranchman’s! A Stampede tradition since 1973 or so I’m told. It’ll be a full house tonight but I’m not gonna let ye miss out.”

James smiled softly and settled into the seat. Whatever it was sounded intriguing enough. Hopefully it meant some food that wasn’t deep fried. As good as the food at the Stampede was, he was getting a little tired of fair food.

Jack parked a bit away from the dancehall. It would suck later but also help them with traffic around the building. He gave James a grin and led the way down the block to a building that was thrumming with energy.

James’ eyes widened when he realized what Ranchman’s was: a western bar. It was a large space that was already filling up with bodies. The dancehall was full of couples dancing to the music piped in over the speakers although it had a stage for live music as well. He followed Jack to a table near the dance floor and he let out a little huff of surprise.

“…There’s saddles on the ceiling beams.”

Jack grinned and passed him a menu.

“Ranchman’s.”

A waitress came over to take their orders and check their IDs. James had been pleased when they got into Canada a week prior to find that the drinking age was lower than in the US. He gladly got a margarita on the rocks and was pleasantly surprised when Jack ordered the same.

“Tequila is always a good choice,” Jack said with a grin in response to James’ raised eyebrow.

Jack also ordered smoked chicken wings for a starter and James licked his lips. Yeah, this was really starting to feel like a date.

He busied himself with looking around the dancehall and he noticed a few familiar faces. Other cowboys and other sponsors had also apparently come to celebrate. It eased his anxiety to know that they weren’t surrounded by strangers. It made the whole place feel safer and that took the edge off this worry about this being a date. Whatever happened, this wasn’t some seedy back alley somewhere.

Their drinks and food arrived and they busied themselves with enjoying both. A few of the other cowboys passed by and struck up quick conversations but they had plenty of time by themselves.

When the wings were done and the waitress came back with more drinks, Jack caught James’ eye and nodded towards the dance floor.

“Know how to two step?”

James glanced out at the floor and he shrugged.

“A little. My dad’s way of doing business is dinner parties so there wasn’t a lot of emphasis on my dance hall skills.”

“And yer friends? Never go out as a group?” James shook his head and Jack sighed. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to teach ye. Nothing worse than a Texan that can’t two-step.”

James’ eyes widened and Jack was quick to soothe.

“Don’t worry! No one’s going to bat an eye. Everyone’s here to get drunk after a great Stampede. Besides, Canada passed a marriage law last year so clearly us dancing would be safer here than back home.”

“…Have you been wanting to dance with me?”

Jack smirked.

“Ever since I saw ye standing in the porch doorway wasting A/C after that ridiculous dinner.”

James blushed and it spread from his cheeks, across his nose, and down towards his neck.

“Aye, that’s a good look on ye. But we’ll wait a little bit longer and make sure everyone’s well on their way to drunk.”

James nodded quickly and picked up his second margarita. He would have to drink a little slower to keep his wits about him if Jack planned on getting handsy.

The dance hall was playing country hits and Jack sung them all under his breath. He barely managed to stop himself from singing while they ate pulled pork sandwiches which made James laugh softly.

Jack placed his drink coaster on top of his drink when they finished eating and he gestured for James to do the same.

“Good bar etiquette. Lets them know we’ll definitely be back.” He got to his feet and held his hand out to James. “Now, let’s see if I can teach ye to dance.”

James took his hand and let him be pulled to his feet and led onto the dance floor. It seemed quite a few people had retreated to eat and drink and so they had enough space on the edge for him to get a quick lesson.

“I like a side by side position. On my right,” Jack held his right arm out and James shivered as it settled across his shoulders. “Your left hand goes across my back to hold onto a belt loop. Right hand holds my left. Gotta be stable.”

James did as he was told and the blush quickly returned. He heard Jack chuckle and he looked up.

“Such a good look. Now, I’ll be leading and I’ll be responsible for making sure we don’t run into anyone. Yer job is to follow my lead.” James nodded and Jack grinned. “Start with the right foot.”

James quickly dropped his gaze to their feet to watch what Jack was doing. It was a step forward with the right foot that Jack then closed with a toe touch from the left foot near his arch. Then the left foot forward with a toe touch close from the right. After that they shuffled two steps and went back to the step close step.

They took that pattern a few times before Jack increased their tempo to match the tempo of the music.

“If the devil danced in empty pockets, he’d have a ball in mine,” Jack sang along to the music and his dark voice helped James relax as he got used to the steps.

They danced through a few more songs with Jack a little surprised at how well James had taken to it. He was glad to keep going though and he sang and danced his way through Neon Moon, Any Man of Mine, and What Was I Thinkin’. He was glad a love song hadn’t popped up too early or he was sure James would have been scared off.

As it happened, Bentley’s voice faded out and Strait’s started up. It was a song that was a little too slow for a proper two-step but it didn’t stop some couples from hurrying on to the dance floor.

Jack glanced at James and noticed that he had stiffened up a bit. He slowed their steps to match the tempo.

“…Amarillo by morning, up from San Antone,” he sang softly, more for James’ benefit than anything. “Everything that I’ve got is just what I’ve got on.”

“When that sun is high in that Texas sky,” James joined him and his voice was a little shaky so Jack squeezed his hand encouragingly. “I’ll be bucking at the county fair. Amarillo by morning…”

“Amarillo I’ll be there.”

Jack carefully shifted James so they were out of the heavily modified skater position to face each other. He settled James’ left hand on the outside of his shoulder and put his right on the other man’s shoulder blade while their free hands joined.

James swallowed hard and adjusted his steps to mirror Jack’s instead of outright copy them. He had never been this close to Jack and he found himself taking in every little detail he could of Jack’s face.

“I ain’t got a dime but what I’ve got is mine. I ain’t rich, but Lord I’m free.”

James pulled out of his musings and unconsciously licked his lips.

“Amarillo by morning…”

Jack squeezed him for a moment.

“Amarillo’s where I’ll be.”

As the song faded out, Jack drew James off the dance floor. The tone of the evening had shifted and he was sure they could both use a break to collect themselves.

James sat down eagerly and threw back most of his margarita. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until the drink was in front of him. He caught their waitress and asked for a water which she returned with quickly.

“James-”

James held a finger up to stop him as he downed his water. He licked his lips and finally lifted his gaze to Jack.

“…Whatever we do…you have to still be able to ride. I am not risking our careers on a fling.” He could already hear the apoplectic explosion from his father and it put a bit of an edge to his voice.

Jack smiled softly.

“If I could make good times while hungover, I think I can do it while enjoying a summer fling. Or more.”

James regarded Jack for a moment before he smiled softly.

“…I look forward to finding out how well you still perform.”

Jack smirked and threw back the rest of his drink.

“As I do for ye.”

James blushed but he managed to match Jack’s smirk with one of his own. He was away from home. Might as well enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: "Amarillo By Morning" is my parents' song. It's a love song that's totally not a love song


	7. Wrapped Up in Flames of Desire

The walk back to the truck had been a pain in the ass. Jack had sobered by the time they left (dancing and water were a great help in that) but his feet were still yelling at him the whole way. But he had James tucked against his side and the night still looked promising.

There was an energy between them as they headed back to the fairgrounds to their trailer and Jack worked so hard to keep his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel.

James followed him into the trailer and they both stood in the living area, facing each other. He couldn’t get the words out but it seemed he didn’t need to as Jack closed the distance and reached up to remove their hats.

“Just say the word,” he said softly, “and I’ll stop. It’s yer call.”

James swallowed and nodded which made Jack smiled softly.

“Cute.”

“Shut up,” James mumbled as he toed off his boots.

Jack sat down on the little sofa and tugged his boots off. He unbuttoned his cuffs and started on his shirt but James appeared to have other ideas. Before he could get his shirt off, the younger man was suddenly in his lap.

“Hello there,” Jack purred, smiling up at the brunet.

James bit his lip as he tentatively set his hands on Jack’s chest, feeling the heat of his body separated only by the thin cotton of his undershirt and his button up. His thumbs brushed past the placket to settle on the bit of skin showing above the low undershirt collar.

Jack relaxed as James explored. It was clear that the other was unused to this and unsure what to do. If him shutting up for once meant he got to do this? He was going to be as mute as the grave, then.

James leaned in closer and he hesitated for a moment before closing the gap. His inexperience was clear in the kiss and he was glad when Jack started to take over and lead.

“So sweet,” the older man murmured. “Shy as sapphires.”

“Shut up,” James mumbled, hands pushing Jack’s shirt off.

Jack chuckled and helped him slip his shirt off. He reached past James’ arms to work on his shirt.

“We can spend more time making out later. It’s endearing, really. I’ve only known rich kids to end up playboys and yet…”

James tugged his shirt off once Jack had the buttons undone.

“Yet I haven’t, right? Just another thing I don’t know how to do because I was too busy being trained for SAR?”

Jack gently shushed him as he leaned forward a bit to pull his own undershirt off.

“No, don’t think about it like that. I’m not.” His hands reached for James’ undershirt and he waited for a go ahead signal from the slightly younger man who seemed to be eyeing his tattoos. “I think it means ye’ve a better head on your shoulders than most rich kids. Ye’ll make a good leader for the ranch.”

James blushed and he smiled softly. His smile melted into a soft moan as Jack’s hands ran over his chest and pinched his nipples. His hips started to rock without his volition although he was bolstered by the way Jack gasped and rocked against him.

“Jack,” he breathed out, “are we going to do this on the sofa?”

“I thought we’d start here.” Jack smirked and nodded towards the bed. “Not a lot of headroom there. Thought I’d save that contortion for the main event.”

“Main even-?”

James couldn’t finish his question as Jack had grasped him by his ass and flipped them so he was on the sofa. He looked down at Jack kneeling between his legs and his cock twitched in his jeans.

“Oh yes,” Jack purred, resting his hands on James’ belt buckle. He waited again for another go ahead before he eagerly started to undo his belt and jeans.

James could feel his breath coming shorter and shorter. Having the pressure of his jeans removed eased some of the tension only for it to come right back at the feeling of Jack’s hand reaching through the slit in his boxer-briefs to pull his cock out.

“Shit,” he mumbled, hands tightening on the sofa.

“I’ve got ye, Jamie-luv,” Jack crooned as he stroked his length and teased the head with his thumb. “Just let yerself enjoy it.”

James made a soft noise of wondering but that quickly choked off into a stuttering moan. His head thunked back against the trailer wall as he could not bring himself to actually watch Jack sink his mouth down his cock.

He had some experience but it wasn’t anything like this. It was a bit of dry humping at high school parties and a couple of hurried, secretive handjobs at frat parties. No one had given him head and it felt so overwhelming.

Jack pulled off and he grinned up at James. He gave his thigh a squeeze to get those green eyes looking at his own.

“Don’t hold back, Jamie. Yer the boss.”

He took hold of James’ hand and pulled it to his hair. He watched the way James’ eyes widened a bit and his pupils dilated further.

“Do it,” Jack whispered before sinking down again.

James moaned and his hand tightened in Jack’s hair. He could feel a few beads threaded in it that he hadn’t noticed before. He twined those locks of hair around his fingers, thumb running over the beads repetitively, and started to rock his hips a little.

Jack made a pleased sound and the vibrations were exquisite torture. He could tell the effect it had on James and he relaxed his throat and periodically moaned to keep driving James crazy. He was soon rewarded and he kept his gaze on James’ face as the younger man came down his throat.

He was beautiful in the throes of passion: eyes clenched tight, jaw dropped open on a moan, and back arched. He couldn’t wait to see that same look when he finally got to fuck him.

James shivered as Jack pulled back with kitten licks. His eyes slipped open in time to see Jack give the head one last lick.

“…Fuck, Jack…”

“Soon, luv.”

Jack tugged James’ jeans and underwear down his legs. He caught his socks as he tugged the clothing down and tossed it all behind him on the floor. He took hold of James’ legs behind his knees and pushed them up.

“Jack!”

“8 second ride,” Jack murmured with a little nip to James’ thigh.

James wasn’t sure what exactly Jack was talking about but then he felt hands spreading his cheeks even further apart and there was suddenly a tongue right _there_. He gasped and arched his back as he fought the urge to rock his hips. But then Jack worked his tongue into him and he couldn’t stop his body from rocking into the sensation.

Jack pulled back before James wanted him to and he chuckled softly.

“Every time. Try not to beg for it but then I end up hanging on for the ride.”

James lightly kicked Jack’s shoulder.

“Such a cocky, mouthy lay,” he huffed.

Jack grasped his ankle and gave it a nip before pushing James’ legs back up. He shot the brunet a grin and went back to rimming him.

James lost himself in the sensations. It was all nearly so overwhelming and he was quickly hardening again. He knew he was mumbling things but he had no idea what he was saying. He jerked and gasped as Jack pressed a finger into him.

“Hope ye don’t mind,” Jack growled. “Thought we’d go ahead and do the prep here.”

“Fuck, Jack,” James breathed out, earning a chuckle from the older man.

“Soon, luv, soon.”

Jack eased his finger out and James winced a little. It was clear then that the only lube he had used was his spit. Thankfully it appeared he was rooting around for some proper lubrication.

Which he apparently stored in the trailer’s tiny kitchen cupboard.

“Seriously?!”

“Where else should I keep it?”

“Anywhere but near the breakfast pan!”

Jack rolled his eyes and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He warmed it a bit before returning to prepping James.

“At least I’m not keeping it under me pillow to bust open in the middle of the night.” James blushed and Jack slowly smirked. “Ye didn’t.”

“It was one time!”

Jack laughed and kissed the inside of the brunet’s thigh.

“Sleep too hard and wake up with a lube mess. Where do you keep it now?” he asked as he pressed a second finger into James.

James groaned and his hips twitched. Even with proper lube there was still a bit of a burn.

“In my dorm? In the n-nightstand.”

“At the ranch?”

“Under a floorboard.” James moaned softly. “Anywhere else the housekeeper would find.”

“Naughty boy.”

Jack stopped teasing long enough to ease a third finger into James. He was going much slower than he usually did with his bedpartners. He had never taken anyone who hadn’t already had experience with this before but his attraction to James had won out. And at least he knew he would be careful with the younger man’s body than someone else might be.

“Yer gorgeous like this,” he murmured. He ignored James’ whine and got to his feet. He quickly undid his own belt and jeans and shoved everything down his legs.

James pushed himself to his feet and took a step towards Jack.

“How do you want me?” he asked softly, though his voice was firm.

“It’s easier on hands and knees,” Jack murmured, “or you can lay on your back so we don’t have to worry about the ceiling.”

“So _you_ don’t have to worry about the ceiling,” James retorted as he climbed onto the bed, being wary of hitting his head. He settled on his back and, holding eye contact with Jack, spread his legs.

Jack grinned and crawled after James. He kept his back bowed as he crawled up to settle between the other man’s legs, lube and condom held victoriously in his hand. He slipped the condom on and quickly slicked his cock before promptly tossing the bottle away.

“Pick that up later or there’s going to be a mess,” James muttered as he watched Jack align with his body.

“I’ll get it, I’ll get it, don’t worry luv,” Jack murmured. “Deep breath, and bear down on the exhale.”

James did as Jack instructed and his exhale stuttered as he was penetrated. He managed to keep his composure for the initial breach but as Jack pushed deeper he cried out.

“Gotta relax, luv. Bear down with it, don’t fight it.”

James did the best he could but it was still uncomfortable. He was glad Jack stilled when he was finally fully seated. He found himself squeezing Jack’s arms as he willed his body to relax around him.

Jack pant softly as he kept his instinct to thrust forward in check. He wanted this to be good for James, after all, or it was likely the other man would never share his bed again. When he finally got the okay to move, he rolled his hips carefully and watched James’ face.

James moaned softly as Jack started moving. It took a few thrusts but Jack finally managed to hit his sweet spot and he let out a loud moan.

“That’s it? Right there?” Jack asked, pressing in at that angle again and circling his hips.

“Fuck,” James moaned.

Jack smirked and went back to rocking in and out of James’ wonderful body. His gaze rarely left the other man’s face as he was too entranced watching the play of pleasure over his features. He had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from spilling too soon as he did so.

James could feel the molten pool of arousal in his stomach try to surge lower. He reluctantly let go of his hold on Jack (he was so warm and firm!) and wrapped his hand around his cock. He quickly matched Jack’s rhythm.

“Jack! I’m-” He was cut off with a firm kiss from Jack.

“Don’t hold back,” he whispered harshly against James’ lips. “Let go.”

Well James had been raised from a young age to take orders. The husk of Jack’s voice also helped tremendously. He cried out as his orgasm slammed into him like a freight train and he stroked himself with a stuttering hand.

Jack moaned at the feeling of James’ body tightening around him. He held the long pale legs in a vice-like grip as he chased his own completion. He managed a handful of firm thrusts before he stilled and spilled into the condom.

James winced a little as Jack pulled out and disposed of the condom. The other man was back quickly though and he was quietly pleased to feel himself pulled into Jack’s arms.

The grounds around their trailer were quiet although James knew they weren’t really alone. He had a momentary flash of embarrassment for the idea that other cowboys had heard them before he shrugged it off. No one had to know it was him, after all.

He found that he had started to trace over a tattoo on Jack’s chest.

“…I get the sparrow on your arm,” he murmured, “but what’s the importance of these?”

“Hmm? Oh, the stars? Won a bar fight outside the US. Old sailor tradition,” Jack said softly.

James snorted at that. He leaned up a little to look at a tattoo on Jack’s other forearm. It was a horseshoe, ends up, and a couple of eagle feathers. It was on the older man’s left arm, his non-dominant arm, and he knew it was a tattoo for luck.

His hands found a few old scars and he fell asleep listening to Jack softly explain their stories to him. His dreams were filled with distorted images of their night together and stampeding calves.


	8. The Sun and The Sand

“Gotta go now baby, if I hurry I can still make Cheyenne.”

James rolled his eyes as he flicked the pages of his book. They had made it to Cheyenne that morning and had taken a nap to be fresh for that evening. And Jack had been singing that same song off and on since they woke up. Thank God he had a good voice or he would have left the trailer already.

“How about some good luck head before tonight?”

James looked up with a raised eyebrow.

“Thought it was better to wait and save all that pent up energy?”

Jack smirked and boxed him into the sofa.

“I wasn’t talking about me, Jamie-luv.”

If that became a usual tradition, he was going to be late every day to the VIP area. As it was, he was nearly late and he looked a little less put together than he usually did. No one really noticed except for a few VIPs that were following the same route that he and Jack were. The raised brow he got from Mr. Swann was near mortifying.

Cheyenne, though, was amazing. It was a rodeo that was always talked up even by rodeo novices. Thankfully, it lived up to the hype and James was actually a little sad when they packed the trailer up on the last night and turned themselves back towards Texas.

Jack got into the truck after one last check of Pearl and the trailer. He pressed a cap onto James’ head before putting the truck in gear.

“Hey!” James pulled the cap off and shook his hair out. He looked at the cap and raised a brow at the Ariat logo. “Where’d you get this?”

“Got stopped by a rep. Told them I had a little holiday before me next performance so they gave me that so I’d “remember to keep in touch”.”

James made a face but he put it back on. What? The sunset was bright. It wasn’t like he was endorsing Jack to accept their help.

“…A little holiday?” James asked once they got out of the rodeo traffic and on the highway.

“Yep! Got a week and half before the next event so we’re going back to Texas to let Pearl rest up at SAR and we,” he grinned at James, “are going to the beach.”

James snorted and took out the pack of cigarettes they were sharing that week.

“The beach. That’s your big idea.”

“Of course! Where else would we go? It’s the best-roll down the window-part of Texas.”

James couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Seriously? Have you been to any beaches outside of Texas? None of our beaches are in the Top 20 US beaches.”

“ _You_ just have not enjoyed them correctly,” Jack said, lifting his nose in the air and making James laugh again.

“Prove me wrong then.”

James stood on the balcony of their hotel room and he smirked softly as he pulled the Ariat cap lower over his forehead. Somehow, some way, Jack had brought them to South Padre Island at what had to be the strangest coincidence of beautiful weather, clear beaches, and low tourist traffic. Damn the man for whatever mischief magic he had.

“All right, everything’s unpacked so now we’re free to do whatever we want.”

James looked over his shoulder in time to see Jack step onto the balcony with two shot glasses.

“Already toasting your success tonight?”

“Never hurts to celebrate early.”

James took one of the glasses and he frowned at the clear liquor inside.

“…This better not be Everclear,” he muttered much to Jack’s delight.

“It’s tequila but now I’ve got to know how you know about _that_.”

“I’m sure you’ll get that story soon enough,” James chuckled. He lifted his glass in a silent toast, which Jack quickly mirrored, before he threw the shot back.

He managed to swallow it down but he started a coughing fit.

“J…Jesus Christ!”

Jack was beside himself with laughter as he headed back inside their suite to rinse the glasses out.

“I didn’t think that would be so bad! Ye said ye partied before!”

James stumbled into the room, grinning despite his burning throat.

“I did! But we were underage idiots just glad for beer. If it weren’t for the business side of things, I’d swear you were trying to poison me.”

“Ah yes, poison you with the infamous poison: tequila!” Jack leaned against the counter and opened his arms for the younger man.

James rolled his eyes and pressed into his arms.

“…I already made reservations for us as Liam’s. I think I timed it right.”

“Timed it right for what?”

“The sunset,” Jack said with a little laugh. For a moment, he sounded nervous. It was slightly vulnerable sounding and it made James smile softly.

“I’m sure you did. This whole thing was your idea after all and it’s going well so far.”

Jack grinned and leaned in to kiss James soundly. He knew what they were going to be doing until it was time for dinner.

The sun was low in the west when they were seated at their window table. It was at the back of the restaurant which gave them a wonderful view of the Laguna Madre that separated the western edge of the island with the mainland.

James was a little surprised that Jack had chosen a place that was so obviously expensive and nice. He had expected to be wined and dined at beachfront bars the whole week.

“Have ye been here before?”

James shook his head.

“Like I said…our beaches aren’t in the Top 20.”

Jack chuckled and leaned back a bit as their server returned with the wine he had requested. She served it and checked if they needed anything else before giving them more time to look over the menu.

“Well, everything here is delicious. So get whatever ye want.”

“Ooh, so generous,” James teased, eyes already perusing over the menu.

Despite all the teasing, by the time their server returned both men had decided on what to get. Roma pasta for James and prime rib and shrimp for Jack.

Jack nudged James’ foot under the table when their food was brought out and the younger man looked up at him before looking out of the window. The devil had done it. He had managed to time it just right that they were getting their meal as the sun was finally starting to dip below the horizon.

“How?” he asked with a grin. “How the hell do you manage these things?”

“Cause I’m Jack Sparrow, luv,” the older man said with his wine glass lifted. “Luck is basically my middle name.”

James twined the pasta around his fork and speared a piece of shrimp on the end, shaking his head.

“I think you’re simply ridiculous and fly through life by the seat of your pants.”

“It’s a very attractive seat.”

And just like that they were back to the ridiculous teasing. At least they managed to stop long enough to enjoy a slice of cheesecake.

James was sunk low in a beach chair with his cap pulled down over his eyes, arms thrown over the top rail, and legs sprawled out in the sand. He was under a beach umbrella but he had also lathered himself in sunscreen much to Jack’s amusement.

“Jamie-luv.”

James groaned and lazily waved Jack off. The sea breeze was lovely across his bare skin and the beach was so peaceful. He was so close to drifting into a nap.

“Jamie,” Jack cooed again.

“You, Sparrow…are as persistent…as a skeeter,” James mumbled, his hazy brain loosening his tongue from its proper training to slip into local slang.

Jack smirked and plopped into the sand next to James’ chair.

“Course I am. I still have three days to get ye in the ocean and I plan to do that today.”

“I am quite happy enjoying the breeze and the lack of tourists.” He nudged the cap up and opened an eye to regard Jack. “I don’t frolic in the ocean.”

“But ye _can_ swim?”

“Yes, Jack, I can swim.” James opened both eyes and smirked softly. “But that’s not what _you’re_ suggesting.”

Jack lifted his sunglasses to better hold James’ eye contact.

“How do ye know what I’m suggesting? Maybe I was suggesting we go diving?”

“Jack, all you’ve been doing is frolicking.”

Jack pushed himself to his feet. He grabbed hold of James’ wrists, leaning over the other man in a rather enticing way, and tugged him to his feet.

“Jesus, Jack!” James shouted as he was suddenly on his feet, unsteady in the sand, and then falling into Jack’s chest.

Jack’s arms wrapped around James’ torso and hips and he ducked down to pull him into a fireman’s carry.

“Jack!”

“Off we go!”

James was momentarily stunned by how quickly and easily the other man had managed that but then he thought about how strong he had to be to steer wrestle and James suddenly felt like he weighed nothing.

Jack carried them out until the water was up around his ass. With a devilish grin he dropped his shoulder and let go of James’ legs and arm.

James landed with a splash. He quickly found his footing and popped up sputtering.

“Jack!”

“Oh look at that,” Jack chuckled, already backing up a couple of steps, “ye _can_ frolic.”

James growled and stalked towards Jack. The older man may be stronger than him but he had been out of high school for far less time. He still remembered how to tackle and, as Jack started to move towards the shallows where he would have better agility, he strategized. He got used to how the water pulled against him, made him work harder for each step, and then he pushed off from the sandy bottom to leap at Jack.

He got him right where he wanted, arms wrapped tight around his thighs just below his ass. Jack’s steps were instantly hobbled and he fell face-forward into the water.

James was up on his knees in the water in time to see Jack rise from the water with his thick hair running rivulets down his bare chest.

“Ah, that was refreshing, young Norrington.”

James snorted and got to his feet. He snatched the cap from the water before a wave could take it out to sea and settled the sopping wet thing on his head.

“It was. And now? I’m going to actually go take that nap.”

Jack waved him off with a smile and James gladly settled back down in the beach chair. He _finally_ managed to get his nap in although he was woken by Jack once more.

He groaned softly and pushed the cap out of his face (it was still damp, ugh) to look up at Jack. He noticed that the sun had shifted and he made a soft noise.

“You let me sleep.”

Jack smirked.

“Course I did. I figured I owed ye after keeping ye up each night.” James’ face flamed at how openly Jack was talking. “I did some reading from your book and then I went snooping around that resort café just up the beach.”

He held out a takeout box with a can of beer balanced on top.

James raised a brow but accepted his meal. He opened the box to find enchiladas covered in chili con queso and then… _more_ cheese. His stomach grumbled and he gladly took the plastic fork to start eating.

“I guessed right, then,” Jack said as he flopped down. His own box held a chicken sandwich that appeared to have jalapeños on it _and_ in the bread.

“You are the strangest man I’ve ever met,” James swallowed and pointed his fork at Jack. “And I’ve met Barbossa.”

Jack chuckled but the younger one noticed that he had that look in his eyes again. That look that said the smile and the laugh were a mask. It was a good mask but James was becoming more attuned with the other.

“…What happened with him, Jack? I still don’t get why he’s so…hostile isn’t the word,” James trailed off with a mutter, trying to figure out how to describe the relationship.

“Antagonistic?” Jack supplied against his beer can before taking a hearty sip. “It’s…a thing.”

James raised a brow in a way that said “Clearly.”

“…When I first started competing, he didn’t have a sponsor. And I always tried to not be around me dad so I hung out with the other riders as often as possible. The non-sponsored and sponsored riders always seemed to gravitate towards each like kind. It wasn’t hostile or anything but there were things to discuss that the other side might not get.

“He found out about me dad, obviously. Kind of hard not to when he knocked me around before letting me out of his sight for the night. I guess it triggered something in Hector because he kind of…took me under his wing.”

“He tried to protect you?”

Jack nodded.

“Tried. After a while, though, he just started to get frustrated that I was still competing so well while hungover, or drunk, and that I had a family sponsor that I was so hostile towards.”

“For good reason.”

“Aye, but he didn’t know those reasons. To him I just looked like a bratty kid.”

Jack shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and used the chewing as a distraction time to gather the rest of his thoughts while James tidied up their trash.

“…We sort of had an unofficial partnership. Nearly everyone knew we were close and supported each other, him more than me. But…two years ago he was approached by AQHA and last year by Pendleton Whiskey. He accepted, obviously, but it was the Pendleton sponsor that really did us in.

“They knew about me and apparently he tried to get me a sponsorship but…they were wary. Not a good look for a distillery to back a rider that often competes hungover. They had him talk to me about that.”

“…It didn’t go well,” James said softly.

“I was still under me dad’s thumb. I needed those drinks.” Jack sighed and looked out at the ocean. “We fought. I threw out something about him putting money over friends and he said something about me being a prodigy that’s going to crash and burn. We stopped being so close at events and the frostiness stayed even after our holiday break. We were done.”

James swirled what was left of his beer as he considered the question he wanted to ask but for so long had kept inside.

“Were you two… _together_?”

Jack pulled his gaze from the water to look up at James. He was smiling softly but it didn’t reach his eyes that time either. His eyes looked almost…sad.

“If I say yes…does it change us?”

James put a hand over his heart and gave Jack a shocked looked.

“I am wounded, Mr. Sparrow! Just offended! Outraged!”

Jack’s soft smile turned more authentic as he watched James mimic his “outraged upper-class” bit. It was a good feeling to know that, no matter what damage Lawrence had done to him, he still had a sense of humor buried deep down.


	9. You Are the Only One That Needs to Know

James and Jack had managed to squeeze in one more rodeo together before James had to return to school. They returned to the ranch so Lawrence could properly send his son off after getting all the details about how he did advertising the ranch. James could tell he had been doing good as his father’s Rolodex was sporting quite a few new cards.

Jack took the chore from the other farmhands of accompanying James in the Range Rover so he could bring it back from the Corpus airport.

They walked as far as they could together and Jack gently tugged James’ wrist to stop him.

“I’ve got a pretty full fall schedule,” he said softly. “I’ll call as often as I can.”

James blushed and smiled softly.

“And email when we can’t call. I just always want to know you’re safe.”

Jack grinned and doffed his hat.

“I’ll always survive, luv. I’m-”

“Jack Sparrow, yes, I know.” James linked their fingers together for a quick moment. “Just be safe.”

“Ye have me word.”

Jack dropped his hat on James head in place of a goodbye kiss.

“Enjoy being back in the Crow house. I hope yer brothers haven’t found yer lube,” Jack said as he walked away.

James’ face flamed and he pulled the cream hat lower as he scurried off towards his departure gate. This was going to be a long flight.

The next five months were a blur of phone calls, emails, papers and tests, and fraternity events. James had taken to finding out what radio stations where broadcasting the rodeo in each town Jack competed in and then listening to them while he studied or ate dinner in his room. He also watched them when events were televised.

This new habit, more than the others, was what his AXP brothers noticed. To be fair, they all knew he was set to inherit a ranch business but he had never done something this “Southern”. He had always stylized himself after the “traditional” American upper-class, a more New England look than that of the Southern aristocracy.

Of the brothers that had noticed, one Beckett was the most vocal about the change.

“Ah, look who has decided to deign us with his presence this evening. No backwoods sport to listen to, Norrington?”

James sat down at the table with his dinner and he lifted his gaze to Beckett. How he wanted to punch that smug bastard right in his smug little face.

“I listen as it is a business venture for the ranch. We have sponsored a rider and since I cannot be there to continue to oversee him, I must settle for the radio.”

“Is that what all the phone calls have been about? The timing is a little odd for business calls,” Cutler said with a smirk.

“Not at all. We are a time zone ahead of Texas and, depending on the rodeo, sometimes up to three hours ahead.” James raised a brow, silently meeting Cutler’s raise with a matched bet.

He could tell that some of the other brothers were listening. Groves and Gillette in particular seemed to be looking between the two of them like they were watching a tennis match.

“…Got an answer for everything, don’t you?”

“My PR classes are proving their use.” James speared a Brussel sprout and pointed his fork at Cutler. “How about we put that aside and you just state plainly what’s gotten under your skin?”

Beckett’s eyes narrowed and James felt his ploy may have gone too far.

“Later, Norrington. This paltry discussion is not worth our dinner time.”

James watched him go back to his own food and he continued to watch him for a few moments before he allowed himself to relax a bit and eat.

“What’s it like doing PR for a ranch?”

James looked up from his laptop where he was finalizing his classwork before the winter break.

“It’s…different than PR for a more…normal business. Why, Groves?”

“Theodore,” the other man replied. He smiled softly and shrugged. “I don’t know. My dad grew up in the heyday of Westerns and raised me on the good ones. I think…I think it was as close to showing his feelings of being in the military without outright discussing it.”

James frowned a little and turned his gaze back to his laptop to double-check his work before turning it in. He knew the varied themes in the media surrounding Texas, the West, and cowboys. But, having grown up in it, he was always startled to realize people viewed his childhood the way he viewed the lives of the Eastern privileged: as something fantastical that had clearly delineated good and bad actors.

“…Working on the ranch doesn’t get much praise,” he said softly. “It’s hard work. The summers try to burn and boil away the year’s hard work and freak winters can stop a growing harvest in its tracks. Calves are like walking gold and each loss is both expected and detrimental. Our ranch is only so large and stable because of the generations before me. If I fail, it’s not just a bad business venture that I can turn around and make up somewhere else. It’s the loss of my inheritance and heritage.”

Theodore sat down on James’ bed and fiddled with his half-packed bags.

“Sounds stressful. I’d hate to have a job where I was so reliant on the weather doing exactly what I needed.”

James snorted and nodded.

“Yes, it does tend to drive one to drink or a heart attack. Two hundred years of new technology and money to expand does have its perks though.”

“Like being able to sponsor a rider.”

“Exactly.”

“Who is it?”

James shut his laptop and got to his feet to finish packing.

“Jack Sparrow. Steer wrestler and tie-down roper.”

“Aw man! I thought it was something cool like a bull rider.”

James leveled Groves with a look as he folded a shirt.

“Each event is dangerous, Groves. Just because one is perceived differently doesn’t make Jack’s events less fun to watch. Nor does it mean he gets paid less when he performs outstandingly well.”

Theodore put his hands up before taking the shirt from James to put it in the luggage for him.

“All right, all right. I didn’t mean to offend. Does he come to the ranch for the holidays?”

“I’m sure he will but first I’m meeting him in Vegas. He managed to snag a spot in the National Finals Rodeo. Whatever magic he used to confound the judges I will accept as I get to now go and schmooze with the top VIPs of the sport.”

Theodore chuckled as he helped James pack.

“And you get to leave campus a week early. Good thing you got the professors on your side so you could cram finals week into two days. And! You get away from Beckett sooner.”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

Theodore looked up and noticed a tiny smirk on James’ face and he grinned.

“Right, no idea.”

James glanced at his watch and sighed. He still had six hours before his flight but his stomach was full of butterflies at the idea of being at the Finals and being reunited with Jack. He dug the Ariat cap out of his closet, from its hiding spot, and settled it on his head.

“Well…that’s different.”

James smiled softly and gave Theodore a shrug.

“Good memories with this hat. I don’t want it to get mixed up with school.” He took a few more things from his closet and tossed them to Theodore to be folded and added to the suitcase.

“Care to share some of those good memories?” Theodore asked as he started on the jeans, trying not to be freaked by the amount of _jeans_ in Norrington’s closet. He never wore them around UPenn! Not that he saw anyway.

James went through his shelves to make sure he wasn’t leaving behind any important bath products or school supplies.

“Uh…almost lost it in the ocean because Jack wouldn’t let me just take a nap in a beach chair,” he offered.

Theodore snorted.

“You would be on a beach and just want to nap. Did you also take a book to read?” James’ blush answered his question. “Oh good Lord. Please tell me you did _something_ interesting over the summer.”

“Besides traveling to different rodeos?” James filled his toiletry bag and he smirked softly. “Two-stepped in Canada.”

Theodore blinked before he shrugged.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll call that interesting. Who was it with? Did you meet a pretty Canadian cowgirl that you swooned with your Texas charm?”

“Ah…” James bit his lip as he wrapped his laptop cord. “No, it was…it wasn’t….”

Theodore paused and looked at James, really looked. He knew James had a fantastic poker face (as he had proven at many of the fraternity parties by bringing in quite the pots for their house) but now it seemed cracked. It was like a huge wave of information was trying to force its way past a dam and the dam was starting to give.

“…James,” he said softly, “you can trust me.”

James took a ragged breath and looked up at Theodore. It had never been this hard to hold onto his secret before but he had never had a summer like this last one before. He had been able to put the worry of his father for his mind for a few blessed weeks and got to embrace the part of himself that he had hidden for years. Now that he had been out, he wasn’t as willing to go back into hiding.

“I…I’m…” He took a deep breath and willed the words out. “I’m…gay. And-And no one knows.”

Theodore’s eyebrows went up near his hairline and he sat down on James’ bed. He instinctively felt he needed to give James the higher plane in this discussion.

“Wow…well, I did really mean you can trust me. I didn’t think that was what you were going to say but eh.”

Shock covered James’ face and he pulled the zipper on the toiletry bag shut with shaky hands.

““But eh?” What the hell does that mean?”

“Means this doesn’t change anything. You’re still you. Just got to change who I picture you dating,” Theodore said with a chuckle although at the way James’ face fell his mirth died in his throat. “…Oh. When you said no one knows…you really mean no one.”

“I never even _considered_ telling my father. From the time I could walk and talk I was raised for running that ranch. And I knew that meant carrying on the family heritage. In all ways.”

“Could do a surrogate when the time comes.”

“So long as my father draws breath, he’ll be planning on a wedding. A _traditional_ , _Southern_ , _Catholic_ wedding.”

Theodore paled a little and he sighed.

“Whelp…at least you know you got me. I won’t tell anyone. It’s not their business who you like.” He made a soft noise and slowly grinned. “ _And_ you got whoever you were dancing with over the summer.”

James groaned and he could feel his face flame.

“…It was Jack. He actually _taught_ me to two-step in Canada,” he muttered much to Theodore’s delight.

“Jack! The man your ranch is sponsoring! You’re with an actual cowboy! And he danced with you!”

“Okay, I think you have a Western fetish,” James chuckled. “It’s nothing exotic to me like it apparently is for you.”

“Hey, I didn’t grow up around that stuff, cut me some slack.” He stretched out on the little sliver of bed not taken up by luggage and he grinned. “Tell me about him.”

“Oh God, you’re ridiculous. Look, if I leave you the key to my room, do you promise to keep a close eye on it so I get it back in January and you can come in here and watch the Finals on my TV?”

Theodore let out a happy little gasp and made grabby hands.

“I promise, I promise, I promise!”

“Christ, how did you make it through initiation,” James muttered as he worked his room key off the ring. “If I don’t get that back, you’re a dead man.”

“James, I can keep an eye on a _key_.”

“Uh, your biology notes? Literally after every lecture?”

“Okay, that’s different! When does you plane leave? Clearly we both need space.”

James smiled and finished packing while Theodore teased him. He had no idea when he started to mentally refer to him by his first name instead of last but it was somewhere in the last half hour. It felt like a strengthening of their friendship and it was the most real friendship he had ever had.


	10. When I Hear Your Voice

James opened the door to his hotel room with a little sigh. The traffic all through Vegas was ridiculous. At least he had a taxi to shuttle him from the airport to the hotel. And the room was a ridiculously nice suite being paid for by the business side of Straight Arrow Ranch so his check-in process did not take long.

He left his luggage by the sitting area and flopped down on the king bed.

“So comfy,” he mumbled.

“I thought so too.”

James sat up quickly and looked to the bathroom door with wide eyes.

“Jack,” he breathed out.

“In the flesh, luv.” His eyes widened as James was quickly on his feet and then wrapping himself around Jack. “…Missed ye too.”

“Shut up,” he mumbled. “I came out to a friend because of you so let me make it worth it.”

Jack made a soft noise and he held James firmly. Despite all their correspondence over the last five months, a part of Jack had worried that this would be a passing fancy for the younger man. Apparently the old saying “absence makes the heart grow fonder” might actually have a grain of truth.

He could feel the exhaustion in James’ body and he carefully shuffled them over to the bed. He sat the younger man down and unlaced his dress shoes to toss them away, muttering about how boots were clearly more comfortable and what the hell was he doing to himself at that fancy pants school.

James groaned softly before relaxing into the bed as Jack started to massage his feet and ankles.

“Jack?”

“Feet swelled from the plane and those shoes didn’t help,” he said softly. “What did ye wear when ye flew in to Texas?”

“Uh…an old pair of boots.”

“So worn in they know yer feet. Probably still not good enough for yer doctor but I’d suggest not wearing those ridiculously fancy things again.”

James snorted and his eyes slipped shut.

“Sure, Jack. No more dress shoes.”

The older man gave the pale ankles one more squeeze before he straightened to settle on the bed next to James. The body next to him rolled a little to settle against his chest and he gladly wrapped an arm around James.

“Rest a bit and then we can go get dinner,” he mumbled.

“Don’t drag me all over Vegas,” James mumbled back much to Jack’s apparent amusement as he drifted off into a nap to the sound of the older man’s chuckles.

“Oh, ye should have seen Hector’s face the first time I showed up without ye!”

James smirked and picked up an oyster after dressing it with lemon juice and mignonette sauce.

“Did he think I got fed up with you?” he asked before swallowing the oyster down.

“Probably. I quickly disavowed him of that notion by calling you as soon as I could…and right next to him.”

“So mean, Jack,” James laughed, watching the other poke at an oyster with his fork. “They won’t kill you, you know. The trick is to not chew it.”

“I’m just fine not eating something that requires a “trick” to eat.” Jack picked up his menu to decide on a main course. “Ooh, the surf and turf has lobster tail.”

They paused their catch-up discussion when their server came by the table to get their entrée orders. As soon as she was gone, Jack was right back to detailing an injury he had seen at a rodeo back in October. At least he had the good grace to shut up when the employees were around but James was privy to all the gory details.

James picked up his fork when their food came out and he gladly started eating his salmon.

“Were you saving all of those details just to see my face when you told the story?”

Jack grinned.

“Course! Some things just can’t be said over the phone or email.”

“Makes me nervous what else you’ve been waiting to tell me.”

Jack chuckled softly as he cut into his steak.

“Well…I had considered asking if someone else from the ranch could come to do the PR at the Finals.” At James’ shocked expression, he was quick to follow up with the rest of his thought. “It’s not bad! I just-I just was thinking about how…how odd this might be if we keep the work stuff going.”

“Oh,” James breathed out. That certainly took the sting out of it. “I…I think I…would like that…moving forward, of course. I’m already here so I may as well keep schmoozing for the ranch.”

Jack grinned and he reached his foot out under the table to lightly hook his ankle around James’.

“Then I think I’ll be performing at my absolute best. Wouldn’t do to reflect badly on you or SAR.”

James lifted his wine glass in a toast.

“To your best performance, Sparrow.”

“To our future, Norrington.”


	11. Are You Holding Your Breath

James was eager to be in the VIP suites for the Finals. It was an exquisite room he was directed to for viewing the event and he was ready to turn on the PR skills. He may have been so upbeat because Jack had brought back their pre-rodeo head tradition.

The first nine nights were exceptional. He was making connections and promoting the ranch all while Jack boosted his efforts by performing at the peak of his ability. He had only qualified for steer wrestling and it seemed to help him by not having to compete twice each night.

The tenth and final night came with jitters. James wasn’t sure why he was nervous this night of all nights but he was. While watching all the competition was still fun and exciting, he had this sinking feeling that an accident was coming and it really took the fun out of the experience.

It was hard to see from the concourse level suites, but on the large screens James could tell that Jack’s steer was restless in its chute. That wasn’t entirely unusual although this one seemed to be butting the chute.

James watched closely and time seemed to slow down as he watched Jack gallop after the steer with the hazer right there with him.

He leaned over and grasped the steer’s horns, feet slipping from his saddle as he tried to wrestle it down. However, the steer managed to tear itself free from his grasp.

James could hear the crowd groan at the loss but they soon changed to gasps as the steer, instead of running straight ahead for the pens, turned and ran over Jack, butting his head against his torso, before the hazer and pickup men hurried to get the steer focused on them instead.

The judge in the arena quickly dismounted by Jack’s side while a medical team came onto the floor once the steer was in the pens.

James was on his feet and pressed up against the glass. His breathing was ragged and the only thought in his mind was that Jack needed to get up on his feet, he needed to get up!

“James!”

He spun around at the shout to see Weatherby approaching him, hands up, and looking extremely concerned.

“Was I…?”

The older man nodded and gently beckoned James to him.

“Come on, I know where the med area is. Let’s go.”

James took a deep, shaky breath before nodding. He followed Swann out of the suite and down the stairs to head into the riders’ area. Security started to stop them but Weatherby held his VIP pass up. They were let through and James felt like the hallways were narrowing around him.

“He’s going to be right up there: that open door. I’ll stay out here if you need me, James.”

James nodded shakily and peered into the room the Sportsmedicine Team was using. They were working quickly but they didn’t seem frantic. One of the paramedics looked up and caught his eye.

“Sponsor?”

James cleared his throat and nodded.

“Y-Yes. He rides for Straight Arrow Ranch and I’m the rep.”

“James…”

The paramedic smiled softly and reached down to fiddle with the oxygen mask they had fitted over Jack’s face.

“Ah, good sign, but I really need you to _not_ try talking, Sparrow. He’s got blunt force trauma to the chest and his arm got caught by a hoof. He’s very stable but we’re taking him to UMC trauma center.”

“Can I…?” James swallowed hard as he watched the paramedics transfer Jack from the backboard placed on an exam table to a waiting stretcher.

“Ride along? Yep. Just stay out of the way.”

James almost felt offended but that was quickly squashed by his common sense speaking up that they were what Jack needed right now. He followed them like a lost puppy to the waiting ambulance, barely managing to wave to Weatherby, and climbed into the back once Jack was settled.

He reached out shakily and gently took hold of Jack’s hand, the sirens providing an eerie score to the moment.

“You…owe me big,” he whispered.

Jack’s response was to flick his dark gaze to James’ face and a twitch of his right arm. James sniffled and smiled softly, his gaze flicking to his sparrow tattoo for a moment.

“Yeah, yeah…you’re Jack Sparrow.”

James was curled up on the hospital sofa, using his sport coat as a blanket. He was sleeping as best he could…until he heard a cup clatter to the floor. The sound of plastic on linoleum jerked him out of his sleep and he sat up to look over at Jack. The older man did look a little sheepish with his good arm out towards his IV.

“…I need more pain killers.”

James sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as he got to his feet.

“And you reached for the call button blindly?” Jack shrugged and promptly winced as it pulled at his injuries. James smiled sadly and hit the call button for him and told the answering nurse what Jack needed.

As Jack woke more and got used to his pain, he was able to take stock of his injuries. It felt like a busted rib and a shit-ton of bruising along with his left arm in a cast.

“Damn…”

“If you’re lucky, you may be.”

Jack looked up with a small smile at the humor and James returned it.

“Well…this certainly puts a damper on everything. I expected to finish with a clean sweep win.”

James stepped back a bit so the nurse could adjust his medication and check his IV levels. As soon as she was gone, he sat down on the bed.

“Well, you did get a very nice purse for nine night wins, World Champion. And Weatherby told me there was a standing ovation during the awards when the news came back that you were in hospital and stable. You clearly charm the fans.”

Jack took James’ hand and linked their fingers together.

“Ah…but I only need to worry…about if I charm ye…”

James lifted their hands to kiss Jack’s fingers one by one.

“You do,” he promised softly. “And as soon as you’re cleared, we’re flying back to Texas first class so you don’t end up breaking anything else squeezed into coach.”

“SAR flies coach?”

James snorted.

“Pinch where you can, spend where you must. And I think this counts as a good reason to spend.”

“What about Pearl?”

“Weatherby is returning to Florida and he has a couple of hands with him. I think the two of them can get the truck, trailer, and Pearl back to SAR without losing anything.”

Jack debated for a minute before the ache in his ribs had him concede. There was no way he wanted to be on the road that long like this.

James was glad to see the older man agree. He knew how much Pearl meant to him but sometimes he was going to have to be selfish and let someone else take care of her.

Of course, going back to the ranch would mean back to their fathers. They had had nearly two weeks after five months apart and once in Texas they would be back to hiding. It made his heart ache.

“Jamie-luv…”

James looked up at Jack and he realized his eyes had started to well up. He quickly brushed his hand over them.

“I’m okay,” he promised. “Just thinking.”

“Need some morphine? That tends to help with the overthinking.”

James rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took creative license with Jack's wreck. This literally never happens BUT just because it hasn't ever happened yet doesn't mean there might never be a moment where a steer goes this rogue. However, again, this is usually not how steer wrestlers get injured.


	12. What a Stupid Game to Play

“Well, this isn’t the Christmas I expected to be having, but I don’t suppose letting Sparrow join us will be too much of a hardship.”

James, in silk pyjamas and socked-feet, looked up from his spot on the floor to where Jack was resting in a recliner. The older man was doing a lot better but he was still having to be very careful to not jostle his broken rib or develop pneumonia.

“Thank ye, Mr. Norrington. I do think I’ve been recuperating better here than back in Port A.”

“Because no one would be there to stop you getting up for more rum,” James muttered into his mug of cocoa, knowing that only Jack would hear but be unable to do anything.

Lawrence sat down on the sofa and looked wistfully at the tree for a moment.

“…Christmas has just been me and James for ten years now. It was Becca’s favorite holiday.” He reached out to gently flick a bauble to watch the lights play off the shiny surface. “I suppose in her honor it’s a pleasure to have you, Jack.”

Jack smiled softly and, knowing this was not the time to push his luck, simply raised his mug of cocoa in acknowledgement.

James stared at an ornament tucked away near the bottom of the tree. His mother had always done a color-coordinated decorated tree but there was an ornament he had made in first grade that she always tucked away on a low branch. It was hidden from the adults but it was their little secret. He had kept that tradition going after she passed and the ornament ball filled with green puff balls with a red heart painted on it was _just_ out of sight of the red and gold ornaments and garland.

Lawrence yawned and he looked at the clock above the mantel.

“Well, I didn’t realize we stayed up this late. James, don’t forget the hands’ pancake breakfast in the morning that we still need to be up for. Jack, I hope going to Midnight Mass didn’t aggravate your injuries.”

“Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix,” he assured, ready to get a few stolen moments with James without his father watching over them.

Lawrence nodded and got to his feet with a sigh.

“Goodnight,” he called as he headed upstairs.

“Goodnight,” the two younger men parroted back.

James waited until the distant sound of the master bedroom door closing before he was scurrying to Jack’s chair.

“Kill me now,” he muttered, draining the dregs of his cocoa.

Jack chuckled and ran his fingers through the brunet’s hair.

“Not fair, luv. Then ye’d be leaving _me_ with him.”

James snorted and rested his head on Jack’s thigh. He reached up and gently rested his hand on the man’s chest.

“Well we can’t have that, now, can we? My father would never survive being alone with you.”

Jack chuckled softly and James shushed him.

“Careful! Your rib.”

The older man rested his hand over James’ and gave it a little squeeze.

“It’s fine, Jamie-luv. What won’t be fine is what yer father’s gonna do if ye aren’t up and about to help with the breakfast thingie.”

James sighed and got up on his knees.

“It’s a pancake breakfast provided by the house cook instead of the staff cook. It’s been a tradition since 1905.” He smiled softly and leaned in a bit. “So is sharing a kiss by the light of the tree on Christmas Eve…or Day, now.”

Jack smirked.

“I’m sure it wasn’t like this before,” he murmured as he raised himself a little on his elbows to help close the distance between them. He made a soft, happy sound at the feeling of James’ lips pressed against his.

“No it wasn’t,” James murmured as he pulled back. “Merry Christmas, Jack.”

“Merry Christmas, James.” 

James gave him one more quick kiss before he got to his feet. He unplugged the tree to let Jack sleep in peace and took their mugs into the kitchen. He had just finished rinsing them out to put them in the dishwasher when the shadows near the pantry rippled.

“James.”

He jumped and nearly dropped all three mugs. Muttering curses he squinted into the darkness and barely made out the form of their housekeeper.

“Jesus, Estrella. What are you doing sneaking around at night?”

She stepped into the dim light from the windows and James noticed she was frowning. Her gaze flickered over to the open doorway to the living room and then back to James’ face.

“…So Tia Dalma was right,” she whispered.

James’ face flamed and he straightened his back to take back the body language of the future owner of the ranch.

“Whatever nonsense the cook has muttered in your ear-”

“ _Our_ ears, James. You were there.”

_The stove had been hot. It had been 4 th of July and his father was hosting a large dinner for it. As stressed as the other staff was, as stressed as James was, Tia Dalma brought forth delicious food with barely a bead of sweat on her brow._

_“Thank you for helping, Estrella, James.”_

_Tia Dalma had looked at Estrella’s mother as she carried out a bowl of potato salad and then down at the two twelve year olds._

_“Yes, tank ye both for de help. Seems ye both got de knack for it.”_

_“I just wanted to be away from my father,” James had muttered, not liking the implication that he was good at being a housekeeper._

_“Fore he sees what’s deep down in ye?” Tia Dalma had laughed and turned back to the pot. “If ye no watch yerself, ye’ll be de end of de Norringtons. Mark me words.”_

James shook his head and came back to himself. His gaze focused on Estrella again and she was reaching out towards him. He took a step back and narrowed his eyes.

“Put what she said out of your mind,” he said lowly. “I’ll not hear another word about it. Go back to your quarters.”

“James-”

“Go!”

Estrella made another abortive reach out to him before turning on her heel to go back to her rooms.

James sighed, deflated, and scrubbed a hand over his face. He could not stay there much longer. If only Jack wasn’t injured…

He shuffled upstairs and flopped down onto his bed. He glanced at the clock and grimaced at the bright red numbers staring back at him.

“Four hours till six…fuck me.”


	13. I Wanna Make You Proud

James managed to shuffle through the next morning. He played his role as the young master of the ranch well enough that his father found nothing to criticize. As soon as he could, he snuck away to go be by Jack’s side.

He found the older man no longer reclining but coming back from the bathroom and he huffed.

“Did someone help you up?”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“Nope. Helped meself up.”

James groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Jack. Not just as your,” he blushed and muttered the next word before going back to normal volume, “boyfriend, but also as your sponsor manager…I will kill you if you do anything to delay your healing.”

Jack grinned and wrapped his arms carefully around James.

“Ah, that’s music to me ears. I’m fine, Jamie-luv, don’t worry.”

“James?”

Jack took two quick steps back and looked perfectly normal as Lawrence stepped into the living room.

“Yes, Father?” James asked, making himself look like he was in the process of helping Jack back into the chair.

“I just got a call from a rancher in Florida who is looking to sell some land. I’ll be gone for a while, I don’t know if I’ll be back by the time you head back to school. The ranch is in your hands.”

“Yes, sir.” Jack finally decided to sit back down and James’ grip on him nearly slipped. He pinched the older man before straightening. “The ranch is in safe hands, Father.”

“I’ll be sure of that when I return. I’m leaving before dinner.”

James watched him go and let out the breath he was holding. He flopped onto the floor next to the recliner and sighed.

“Young Master Norrington,” Jack purred, looking at him on the floor. “Now…temporarily Master Norrington.”

“Jack,” the younger man groaned, arm flung over his eyes. “Stop being an asshole.”

“God fucking damn it.”

James shoved his feet into a pair of mud boots by the back door. The ranch was running on a skeleton crew as they rotated through to allow everyone who wanted to take a holiday break. That meant he was up at three a.m. to help deal with a heifer who was having trouble calving.

“James?”

He looked up at Jack who looked half-dressed and he sighed. To be fair to the other man, he was halfway through his healing. He gestured to another pair of mud boots.

“Those should fit. Remember, you are still under pain of death if that rib or arm get worse.”

Jack smirked softly as he worked his feet into the boots with only one good arm.

“I won’t fuck them up, promise.”

James was out the door like a shot though and Jack realized he would either have to jog after him and risk irritating his rib or walk as fast as he dared and miss the excitement.

“Whelp.”

By the time he made it out to the birthing barn, James was already pulling gloves on while another hand readied the tools. He took a spot outside the maternity stall to watch the momma. She was a little small, a heifer, and that appeared to be what was causing the problem.

“Calf alive?”

James glanced over at him before he focused on checking both the cow and the calf. His brows knit when his fingers reached the cervix and found one little hoof greeting him. He gently pulled it and was relieved to feel the leg move.

“Alive,” he confirmed, “but only one leg forward.”

He bit his lip as he moved his hand a bit deeper. This had to be done correctly or he could lose both heifer and calf as she had pushed for nearly three hours now. He pushed the calf back enough to grasp the other foreleg and he carefully extended it forward to match the other leg.

“All right, let’s see what she does, but ready the chains.”

James stumbled over the straw to stand by the other ranch hand. He tossed the used glove away before checking the stall warmer. Anything he could do to help relax and ease this for the heifer he would do.

The heifer did seem to make more progress over the next ten minutes. She managed to get the calf’s legs nearly out and its snout out before she appeared to stall again.

James and the other hand moved in near-exact coordination to get the chains properly attached to the calf’s front legs. He double-checked their alignment before he allowed the hand to get the mechanical puller in place. One always hoped the cow would be able to do it on their own or just need a bit of manpower but not every delivery could do that.

“Watch the heifer and the calf. I’ll pull,” James said as he started to carefully apply pressure from the puller to the chains.

It was a delicate walk and one he had watched his father do dozens of times since he was a young child. He had to keep the pressure about where two men pulling would be to not injure the calf and he had to time the pulls with the heifer’s straining.

When the calf’s head was out, the ranch hand was quick to clear mucus from its nose and mouth so it would be able to breathe once the rib cage was delivered.

James gradually changed the angle of the pulls to ensure the calf’s hips cleared the pelvic rim. He couldn’t help but grin when the calf’s rib cage was out and the little thing immediately started to breathe and he only grinned wider when the heifer’s efforts managed to get the calf out at that point.

He rubbed the calf down with some straw to help dry it and checked the calf over for any injuries. Thankfully, within a few moments the calf was lifting its head and looking around blearily, letting out little sounds.

The cow, no longer a heifer with a successful birth, came over and sniffed and licked the calf and James gladly stepped back.

“Give her an antibiotic shot and make sure the calf nurses. After that, leave them be until morning. Hopefully she passes the rest of the membranes on her own or next breeding may be a write off.”

“Yes, Sir.”

James’ steps faltered on the way over to the stall gate. He had always been called “James” or “Norrington” by the hands because he often worked alongside them to learn the skills needed to lead the ranch. “Sir” was always reserved for his father or visiting business men.

Jack reached out with his good arm to clap him on the shoulder.

“Good job, Master Norrington.”

James smiled softly and reached out to clasp Jack’s shoulder. He could fall back to sleep easily knowing he did have what it takes to run the ranch, including the respect of the employees.

“To bed with you, Jack,” he said as they left the barn, “or your next season will be further delayed.”

“Oh, the horror!”


	14. A Tunnel at the End of the Lights

James collected his luggage from the car and tipped the ranch hand that drove him out. Jack leaned out of the passenger window with a little pout that he was careful of the hand not seeing.

“I’m gonna miss a rodeo and ye won’t be here to keep me from doing something reckless.”

James snorted and adjusted his Ariat cap on his head. It had quickly become his favorite traveling hat as it was an easy way to stay connected to Jack and the ranch but also easily switched out once in Philadelphia.

“ _You_ are going to finish recuperating for the next two weeks and check in with the doctor. And then _you_ are going to spend some time getting you and Pearl ready to go. That should keep you occupied enough not to need a babysitter.”

Jack grinned and managed to catch James’ hand for a quick kiss as he reached for his luggage once more.

“I suppose so. I guess we’ll find out.”

“I’ll see you in March for a week. Don’t fuck anything up.”

“Ye have my word, Young Master Norrington.”

James leaned back into the car a bit.

“Cesar, mantenlo vigilado. I’ll pay you extra when I see you next.”

The ranch hand smirked as Jack looked offended.

“Course, señor.”

“I thought I didn’t need a babysitter!”

“You don’t need _me_ as a babysitter. Bye, Jack!”

James walked happily into the airport with Jack calling after him. Unlike last time, this time he could leave with a bit of a lighter heart.

James was pleased to get his key back from Theodore and to find his room in decent shape. He set his luggage aside to be dealt with later and flopped onto his bed. He had flown back and forth from Philadelphia and Texas seven times now and he still was not used to how long it felt.

He heard his door open and shut quickly and he rolled over with a groan. Who the hell was just barging into his room?

Theodore stood by the door, looking like a kid that got told off.

James sat up with a frown and he cleared his throat.

“Yes, Theodore?” He twisted his fingers and opened his mouth a couple of times but didn’t manage to say anything. “Groves!”

“Beckett was in here the last night of the Finals,” Theodore spit out.

James’ face paled. It suddenly felt like the room was closing in and he had swallowed down snakes.

“He was very bored with the whole thing, or seemed so. Gillette pointed out Sparrow, he’s become a huge fan by the way, and Beckett watched intently. We-We all did when we realized what was going on.” Theodore swallowed hard. “…And then the camera switched from the arena to the concourse…to the suites. And we saw the way you were.”

James winced. He could picture exactly what Beckett saw: him, distraught, and shouting through the glass for Jack to get up. It certainly wouldn’t be the behavior expected of a professional.

He pat down his jacket until his hands found the half-empty pack of cigarettes in his inner pocket. He pulled them out and fumbled for one while he dug through his carry-on bag for his lighter. He took a long pull once it was lit and he looked up at Theodore warily.

“What a way to be welcomed back.”

Theodore gave him a wry grin.

“Thought you’d like to be prepared. Beckett didn’t leave campus until closer to Christmas and isn’t coming back until tomorrow. You have some time to prepare.”

“Oh goodie, just what I want: time to ruminate on impending doom.”

“James-”

“I mean, Christ, is the Universe just determined to be set against me? Lose my mother, lie to everyone, never be myself, and then…the one time I let myself be first, it sets me up to lose everything.”

“James. Stop being so melodramatic,” Theodore huffed. 

“Melodramatic? Oh, I can be melodramatic,” James muttered, pulling hard on the cigarette. “This? This is a normal reaction to a deep secret being threatened.”

Theodore sighed and sat down next to James. He had never been faced with something this big before. He had both parents, they were fairly well-off, and he liked the socially acceptable relationships. He couldn’t offer James any sort of advice. But he could offer support.

He took a cigarette from the pack and lit it. He let the silence settle over them for a few drags before he got to his feet and held his hand out.

James regarded the hand warily.

“…Yes?”

“Come on. I’m taking you off campus tonight. I’ve got Christmas money that I need to do something with and you need to not be here right now.”

James grimaced and debated with himself for a moment. He finally sighed and took Theodore’s hand to get to his feet.

“Fine,” he mumbled, “fine.”

Theodore led James out of the AXP house and down to his Jeep. He sent Andrew a text and received a reply just as he got into the driver’s seat.

“All right, first to the bookstore to grab Andrew and then we’re off.”

“Off to where?” James asked tiredly, leaning against the passenger window.

Theodore smiled softly as he pulled away from the curb and joined the sparse traffic on campus.

“Just wait. You’ll like it.”

James managed to raise a brow before he went back into a tired, depressive slump.

Andrew was waiting outside the front of the campus bookstore with a bag and a coffee held close to his body. He was shivering a little and eagerly climbed into the backseat of Theo’s Jeep.

“God, I can’t wait for spring. Much less snow in Savannah.”

“Yes, yes, we know you prefer the weather of your antebellum home. But the North won just so you could go to college here and complain bitterly about our weather,” Theodore grinned at Andrew.

“And may our ancestors be laughing at both of us.” Andrew toasted and gratefully took a few sips of his coffee.

He leaned forward a bit to be between the two front seats and he grinned.

“So, where are we going? Last minute adventures are a requisite for the full college experience.”

“Well,” Theodore trailed off as he focused on merging onto a highway. “Okay. We’re going across state lines for the day. My family’s good friends with some officials down in Lewes. With a bit of money we can waive the permit delay and we are having a bonfire on the beach!”

James lifted his head a little and raised a brow at Groves.

“…Really?”

“Yep! We’re gonna stop for lunch in Dover and pick up some needed supplies before heading on to Lewes.”

“You mean alcohol.”

“And other stuff.” Theo grinned at James and Andrew for a moment before turning his attention back to the road.

James looked back at Andrew and it was clear that it wasn’t until their eyes met that the freshman was aware something bad had happened. Or would happen. Or…whatever.

Andrew’s grin faded into a soft smile and he reached out to gently squeeze James’ shoulder.

“Hey, Theo, how about you put on that classic rock station. Something we can all enjoy.”

Theodore pressed the pre-set radio button and they were dropped right into the middle of a Creedence song.

_“Hope you got your things together, Hope you are quite prepared to die, Looks like we’re in for nasty weather, One eye is taken for an eye.”_

Andrew gave a little nervous laugh.

“Not an omen.”


	15. Rain on Me

James was still pleasantly full from their late-lunch/early-dinner at a diner in Dover. They had stopped at a convenience store to stock up on beer, water, and snacks along with a few little tools that would be helpful in starting a beach wood fire.

Which felt very nice in the cold evening air.

He took a swig of his beer and looked over at Andrew who sat as close as safely possible to the fire.

“James.”

He started and looked up to find Theodore by his side with a lit cigarette. He took it and settled it in his hand while Theo went over to Andrew to offer him one.

“All right,” Theodore said as he settled back down in the cool sand. “We burned through some Christmas money, we’re burning through some alcohol and cigarettes,” he took a long drag and exhaled the smoke to the dark sky, “all that’s left…is to burn everything holding us back.”

Andrew and James shared a confused look before looking at Theo.

“Er…say what now?”

“This,” Theo said as he tossed a cheap little journal with a pen over to James. “Write down everything you feel is a problem and then you burn it.”

“Christ, that psych minor is really coming through,” Andrew mumbled.

James sighed and picked up the journal. He dusted sand off of it and opened it to the first, brand new, crisp page. He set the pen to the page before taking out his cigarette so he could drink his beer.

The sounds of the ocean, the fire, distant nocturnal birds, and Theo and Andrew squabbling about snacks became a backdrop to him. His mind tuned them out until they were white noise while it brought forth every single thing he could remember that plagued him.

Andrew noticed how furiously James was writing and he stopped pestering Theodore for the last of the rye chips. Clearly their friend was dealing with some serious shit.

Theodore waited for the pen to stop moving so furiously to say anything. When he got his cue, he cleared his throat and held James’ eyes when the other man looked up.

“You can…say it out loud or-or not…but throw the paper in the fire when you’re done.”

James swallowed hard and looked down at the page. He had never seen his own handwriting so small and cramped to fit everything down.

“…I’ve fallen in love with someone my dad will never agree with,” he said, his voice already thick. “I’ve finally let myself be myself and I don’t want to hide but I know I’ll have to. I _hate_ Beckett and I _hate_ that he actually has something to blackmail me with.”

He took a long drag on his cigarette, something else he had written down but didn’t think he needed to voice.

“Our cook was right that if I wasn’t watched I would be the end of the Norringtons and I can see it all hurtling towards me like a freight train. And I hate that my mother died before she could realize who I am or what my father was like!”

He tore the page from the journal and balled it up in his hand before throwing it into the fire. A frustrated yell forced itself from his throat and he threw his empty beer bottle as hard as he could down the beach.

Andrew flinched as the bottle sailed over his head.

“Christ,” he mumbled, carefully crawling away from James to then jog down the beach to collect it. Couldn’t leave any trash behind or their bribery would get back to Theodore’s parents.

James had sunk down to his knees and was staring at the fire. His gaze flickered up when Andrew returned and he looked sadly at the pair.

“What do I do? Beckett’s a bastard but he has sway. God, how long has his family been involved with UPenn?”

“Since the founding,” Theodore groaned out. Cutler took any opportunity he could to remind them.

James sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face which he nearly immediately regretted when he was left wiping sand off his face.

“So if he comes to me, the threat won’t be empty. And if he follows through on it, which he would if the tale of Kappa House is any indication, then any threat from my father won’t be empty either.”

Theodore sighed.

“It doesn’t sound good, James. But…whatever choice you make, we’re with you. You’ve got our support no matter what.”

“Yeah! Especially if it means getting back at Beckett!”

James smiled softly even though the ache in his chest and twist to his stomach were still there.

“Thank you, Theo, Andrew.”


	16. Voice of Rage and Ruin

Jack felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his shirt pocket. There was a new text from James and his heart leaped for a moment before it suddenly plummeted to his stomach.

_“We need to talk.”_

Well. This wasn’t entirely unexpected. He had received plenty of those sorts of texts, as well as plenty of ghosts, but he had started to get hopeful with James. But he had been rather silent over the past week.

Pearl nickered and butt her nose against his chest.

He decided to bite the bullet and called James.

“Jack…”

There was already a warble in the other man’s voice and Jack grimaced and closed his eyes. So this wasn’t going to be as easy as similar conversations.

“It’s okay, James.”

“No, Jack, please listen. It’s nothing you did or didn’t do. It’s about Beck-”

“It’s _okay_ , James. I understand. Distance just sometimes doesn’t work.”

“Jack, I-”

“It’s okay.”

He hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He gave Pearl a little hug and she gently pressed her nose to his cheek.

“He’s young,” he said softly, voice a bit thick. “He should experiment and find what he truly wants. Although…I know he’s going to do what he can to please his father so…maybe I should be glad I got this time at all.”

He settled in Pearl’s saddle and turned her towards the large, open pasture.

“All right, girl. Let’s go find that calf. To the horizon, my love.”

_“It’s okay, James. I understand. Distance just sometimes doesn’t work.”_

James stared at his phone. He had debated doing it all over text or really digging into the wounds and calling. Jack had chosen for him by replying to his text with a phone call.

It had gone…well?

They were both clearly hurt but it almost sounded like…like Jack had expected that? He even cut James off when he tried to explain about Beckett and his dad.

It was confusing trying to suss out whether or not they had ended on good terms.

Either way he felt awful and just wanted to stop feeling so bad.

“Ah, Norrington! Glad to see I’m not interrupting anything im _por_ tant.”

James sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before he looked up at Cutler. The other man had that look: a smugness was just barely hidden behind a false mask of concern.

“No,” James ground out. “Nothing important at all. How can I help you?”

Cutler stepped into James’ room and meandered around the perimeter, fingers trailing over his décor and knickknacks.

“You see, James, it goes like this…I know everything that happens in this house and I don’t appreciate when brothers keep secrets from me. It doesn’t help our fraternity. Doesn’t help our unity.”

“You believe I’ve kept something from you?”

“I _know_ you have. I know what I saw. My eyes have never deceived me, Norrington. We both know what you are and we both know how that’s going to turn out.”

James shrugged.

“Well, say what you want to whoever you want. I’m not dating. There’s nothing for you to try to prove.”

Beckett’s eyes narrowed.

“If I find even a trace of evidence, Norrington, I will use it. The moment you let your guard down, I will know. I suggest you think very hard about your future.”

He left as quickly as he had appeared and James fell back against his bed. He had survived a Beckett Blackmail but he felt terrible about it. He looked over at the half-finished pack of cigarettes.

“Burn them all,” he mumbled to himself as he got to his feet. He took them and a lighter and his keys before heading downstairs to sit outside in a protected corner of the house to wallow in his self-made misery.


	17. Tequila

Houston was busy, as always. Just a couple months out of the best relationship of his life this felt a bit like tempting fate. James had considered canceling his flight back in January but he was still the future owner of Straight Arrow Ranch and the ranch was still involved in the rodeos. So he stuffed down his heartache, way down, and went with his head held high.

He did his best to avoid being near the competitors. He did get within spitting distance of Hector the first day he was there and the older cowboy gave him a sympathetic look. Instead of invoking a feeling of thankful understanding, it merely lit James’ anger. He didn’t want anyone’s pity. He didn’t want anyone thinking he was young and foolish and taken in by Jack.

James watched each night from the VIP area and he couldn’t stop the heart flip whenever he saw Jack. From what he could see, the older man looked a bit tired and haggard but he was still pulling world-class times.

His plan to avoid competitors went well until the last night he was at the rodeo. He had run into Weatherby earlier in the week but he could stand to be with him. The older man seemed to sense what he needed and didn’t need better than others. Weatherby invited him out for some drinks to celebrate him making it through the week.

Instead of going to a bar (since James’ next birthday was only his twentieth), they ended up at a ranch owned by one of the livestock owners.

The drinks flowed easily. James managed to just get beers as he wanted to be pleasantly buzzed instead of out and out drunk. Slowly he relaxed and enjoyed the conversation. It was so nice to still be accepted in the fold of owners and stock contractors.

Weatherby went to get them more drinks and James took the proffered cup without really looking at it. He sipped at it, expecting more Shiner, and was shocked by the taste of tequila.

He swallowed hard and coughed a little.

“Not what I was expecting, Swann,” he grumbled.

“Sorry about that, James, but the host made Tequila Slammers for everyone. Seemed rude not to.”

Tequila.

Two-stepping in Canada.

Sex late at night on a beach hotel balcony.

Tequila.

Jack.

James cleared his throat and set his cup aside.

“Thank you, Weatherby,” he said softly, “but I’d really prefer a beer. I’ll go, so if the host asks I can save face for us.”

Weatherby watched him go with a little frown.

James escaped eagerly to the kitchen and he leaned hard against the counter. He hadn’t expected that from a simple cocktail. Tequila was now off-limits. He wanted no more of whatever that feeling had been.

“The party’s finally here, boys!”

James looked up sharply. He took a shaky breath as he crept towards the doorway to peek out. His fear was confirmed when he saw Jack and Hector entering the living area. It was the closest they had been in two months.

“Nope, nope, nope,” he mumbled to himself.

He quickly snuck outside to call a taxi. He wasn’t going to rain on Weatherby’s enjoyment because of his hang ups. He would send him a text once he was back at his hotel so the older rancher knew he was safe.

James jogged down the drive when the taxi approached. He was so eager to escape that he didn’t notice Jack watching him from the window.

His heart wouldn’t stop pounding until he was back in his hotel. Even with those minutes of adrenaline, he was still quite pleasantly buzzed. Nowhere near drunk enough to deal with what had just happened though.

There was a mini-bar…

James had never been that drunk in his life. Not even the time one of the seniors his junior year decided to make a jungle punch that was mostly Everclear. He studiously avoided the tequila that was available though even when his good sense had mostly left.

But he didn’t avoid his phone. After sending what he hoped was a legible text to Swann, he started to drunkenly scroll through his social media, and then his gallery (first mistake as he hadn’t yet deleted some pictures), and then his past texts.

 _Jack Sparrow_ glowed brightly at him like a beacon in the night. Just as he was about to call Jack and make a huge mistake, what little rational bit was left to his brain decided to make itself known.

He stumbled over to the bed and plugged his phone into charge. He fumbled for a bit to put it on silent.

“I should…go to bed…”

He rinsed his mouth out with water, unable to get himself to brush his teeth, and clumsily stripped down before getting under the covers. His eyes felt like weights were on them and he closed them eagerly.

His dreams were filled with twisted versions of _that_ phone call and he woke near dawn with a splitting headache and a sour stomach.

James fumbled through his morning and he somehow made it with all of his luggage to the airport. As he settled into his business class seat, he looked out of the window to the runway and made a decision.

Never again.

“James? I thought you were going home for the summer?”

James looked up from his textbook at Theodore and gave him a tiny smile. Even nearly three months gone from Spring Break, his smiles weren’t back to normal. They probably never would be.

“I managed to persuade my dad that it would be beneficial to my future and the future of the ranch to take more summer courses so I can graduate sooner.”

Theodore sighed and sat down at the AXP house table with his own textbook.

“You’re avoiding the ranch.”

James took a deep breath and settled his pen back on his note paper.

“I’m not _avoiding_ anything. I’m looking _towards_ something. The future of the ranch depends on me being able to lead it. I need to be a good manager. I won’t get that from following rodeos all over the place.”

Theodore watched him for a few moments but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. James was a grown man (legally at least) and he could decide to handle this however he wanted. All Groves, and Gillette, could do was watch out for problems and support him.


End file.
